Bloodless Love
by Alexandrea Venice
Summary: People say " Blood is thicker than water ", but what if love neglects this truth… The only thing to justify this, is the Purpose… ( Gerita or Ludwig x Feliciana ) Human names used.
1. Bloodless Love: Prologue

Author's Notes:

So…

here am I again writing stuff that might interest you...

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Prologue …+

Long ago; before the world had longer days than nights; The Humans was born with fear from the undead and mystical creatures that was known to be the children of Darkness; Humans call them now as Witches, Wizards, Elves, Dwarfs, Zombies, Ghost, Vampires, Werewolves and many more…; Some of them are Good and some of them are Evil, so to balance the world and bring peace to every living or undead they made kingdoms. The Vampires always was the greatest of all Kingdoms and greatly respected for they are better organized than other kingdoms like the Werewolves; Werewolves was also known to be the protectors of human but in some cases they were hated for almost all of them are aggressive.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt** is the King of Vampires, He ruled over the Kingdom since his father died; He never expected to be the next king for he had an older brother namely **Gilbert Beilschmidt**. Gilbertregretlessly accepted it, for he knows his younger brother is more stronger and more intelligent than him, and most of all he knows that Ludwig was really the right person to the throne. The Kingdom of Vampires and Werewolves was always at war since both of them needed blood to survive; the Werewolves would always demand to stop devouring the humans for they are the real inhabitants of this world and they are have no means to hurt creatures like them, but the vampires demand to vanquish them, for humans are the filt of the world and without them, the world would be perfect…; They fought each other for centuries until the Beilschmidts took charge of the throne; till then the world was at peace for the Beilschmidts made a general law: that who so ever hurt, abuse or kill human shall face death; The vampires hated the Beilschmidts for that, but as time goes they understood that the Beilschmidts were right; to be in peace and unity, they should not hurt each other for they should respect one another. Even everyone was in agreement, there were still creatures, who abuse the law, some of them were killed but they still increase in number; The **Revoltzs **was always everyone's problems since the world was under the unifying law; they are a group of Werewolves and other creature who always wanted to take the humans as prey; the reason: the human blood is incomparable to any blood on earth, by this reason numbers were encouraged to join them; for many were tired of drinking and eating artificial blood or organs of humans and animal's blood or organs of which Vampires and other creatures under the law eat and drink to survive. The Creatures that were ruled by the Revoltzs hides everywhere, that makes them hard to find. And Until then they fought, that cause many deaths, especially on humans… Ludwig's father died because of the war too and Ludwig swear to avenge him...

Ludwig became there King for a very long time; everyone was glad he was, for he was just, kind, honest, trustworthy, bold and clean freak… but everyone had a disadvantage too; the king had and that is: He thinks too much about everything that he always forgets to think about himself. Luckily he had this awesome brother who always advise him to find someone who would take care of him, to love him…, the king really needs a wife but his too busy to find one, until his brother got this book about the " Royal Rules "; Gilbert forced Ludwig to read a statement, saying: " A King without a Queen is like a man without arms; For the arms are used to comfort a person, to show love by an embrace and most of all you can't protect anyone without arms. "; After reading, Ludwig gave Gilbert a reply: " So what do you called this things hanging on my shoulders, Sausages? ".

Ludwig never learn how to love, so he was forced to go to places to find someone who could love him for who he was; He had many lovers but he was never interested with them. Ludwig was thrown out from his castle literally; for he can never enter that place again, if he can't find a wife.

For many years Ludwig searched and searched, but no one passed his requirements to be a Queen. One day Ludwig arrived at an unfamiliar place; it had boats everywhere and the place looked like it's going to sink for the sea is almost the place's floor, Everyone spoke in different languages but most of them spoke Italian so he figured out that he was still in Italy. The dawn came, Ludwig could go out freely now and enjoy the view of the beautiful place; He wandered around a place until his attention was caught by a painting; The painting was of a lady who was drowning in the sea; He was so amazed of how realistic it looked and he went near to the painting and slowly reached his hand to touch it… but suddenly an Italian spoke on him…

Italian girl: Vuoi comprare quel signore~?

Ludwig learned how to speak Italian, but he can't pronounce it well so he cleared his throat, turned to the Italian girl and said…

Ludwig: (* Amazed *) Wow… you're beautiful… I-I mean yes I'll buy it.

Italian girl: (* Blushed and laugh *) So… you're a tourist right?

Ludwig: (* Blush *) Ja, I-I mean Si.

Italian girl: You don't need to speak Italian; I understand English and a little on German...

Ludwig: Ja… (* Smiles *)

Italian girl: (* Gives the painting to Ludwig *) This would be three silver and two bronze coins.

Ludwig: (* Takes coins from his pocket *) (* Gave it to the Italian girl *) Here…

Italian girl: Grazie~

Ludwig: So… what's your name?

Italian girl: Are you courting me?

Ludwig: (* Blush *) Ah… n-nein, no of course…

Italian girl: (* Smiles *) No need to lie, I know~

Ludwig: (* Blushes *)…

Italian girl: Just joking… well, my name is **Feliciana Vargas**, but you can call me Felia~

Ludwig: I-I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, y-you can call me-

Italian girl: Ludy~

Ludwig: No, Ludwig.

Italian girl: But Ludy is cute~ (* Smile *)

Ludwig: (* Blush *) O-ok, you can call me Ludy, but only in private.

Italian girl: (* Shouts *) Si Ludy~

The Italian girl was too loud that everyone on that place heard her, and almost everyone looked at them and started whispering " What a cute couple… "; Ludwig was so ashamed so he walked away until the girl stopped him and said…

Italian girl: You forgot something~

Ludwig: What?

Italian girl: (* Tiptoed and kissed Ludwig *)

And from that day, everything in the life of Ludwig Beilschmidt became miserable but beautiful…

Translation:

Italian-

Vuoi comprare quel signore~?: Do you want to buy that sir~?

Si: Yes

Grazie: Thank you

German-

Ja: Yes

Nein: No

Author's Notes:

Oh!, I almost forgot;

the year that Ludwig and Feliciana met was 1560

and the Beilschmidts are German vampires.


	2. Chapter 1: Death

Author's Notes:

Here's the next chapter~

Enjoy…

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Death …+

Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciana Vargas became lovers; Ludwig did not tell Feliciana that he was the King of Vampiers nor he told her he was a vampire. Ludwig loved Feliciana more than anything in the world; He knew Feliciana would be his Queen someday but his only problem was: if Feliciana knew he was a vampire not just a vampire but their king; what would she do?; Ludwig could only think two answers: either Feliciana will accept and love him for who he is or she will freak out and break up with him for good. Ludwig doesn't want Feliciana to leave, so he'll do anything just to prevent Feliciana from knowing he was a vampire.

…

After many years in relationship, Ludwig and Feliciana decided to get married. Ludwig went back home with his future wife; Gilbert can't believe his eyes cause he never seen his brother so obsessed with a lady as he is to Feliciana. Gilbert knew how his brother loved Feliciana cause Ludwig can't take his eyes off her, literally.

Ludwig and Feliciana had an engagement party; every kingdom was invited so that they can meet the future bride and everyone was told to act normal as a human, cause Feliciana still doesn't know they are all creatures of darkness…

As expected, Feliciana was the most beautiful lady in the event; her tan beautiful skin took everyone's attention cause all of them were pail and lifeless; her long golden gown looked perfect on her skin and pinkish lips; her beauty was natural that Gilbert never questioned Ludwig why he was too sensitive about Feliciana.

Ludwig was so irritated in the event; he can't bare men looking at his future bride, it sent him clenching his hands; But in the end, Feliciana tried to calming him with light kisses on his cheek, that made Ludwig blush so hard cause he was not used to public display of affection that normal Italian would do to their lovers. Everyone was so happy, cause at last their King is going to be married but they would only agree to their marriage if Feliciana would be one of them before the wedding; Ludwig disagree to their request, for he doesn't know what Feliciana would react if he told her the truth, so he promise to make her one of them after the wedding.

The Engagement party was peacefully celebrated until the Revolts arrived…

The Ruler of the Revoltzs unexpectedly attended the party, his name was **Loretto Revoltz**, he's a pure blood Werewolf.

Ludwig noticed Loretto's scent so he pulled Feliciana closer to him, for her safety.

Feliciana: Ludy?…

Ludwig: (* Stern aura *)

Loretto: Ludwig!

Loretto and Feliciana's eyes met after Lorreto called Ludwig's name.

Loretto: A human…

Ludwig: Lorreto Revoltz… why are you here?

Loretto: (* Smiles to Ludwig *) To celebrate your engagement of course… (* Stares at Feliciana with desire *) So… this is the bride to be; the rumours were right, she's a human (* Takes Felicianas hand and kissed it *) How beautiful…

Ludwig was so disgust on what Loretto did, so he took Feliciana away from that place.

Loretto: I wish you a happy wedding Ludwig~!

Ludwig was so angry at that time but he manage not to explode in front of Feliciana…

Feliciana: Who was that Ludwig?...

Ludwig: He's a dangerous man, stay away from him.

Feliciana: He is not, he even greeted us with a smile~

Ludwig: Feliciana, there was never been a person proved to be innocent on how he or she smiles.

Feliciana: Your too rude.

Ludwig: What did you say?

Feliciana: (* Hugs Ludwig *) Nothing my love~

Feliciana was the only person who could calm Ludwig at any measures. Sometimes Ludwig doesn't want to touch Feliciana nor go near to her, cause he's still a human: there's a tendency that Ludwig might hurt her.

…

A year passed Ludwig and Feliciana will officially get married. Everyone was so excited to witness the unification of their king and Feliciana… Everything was almost perfect until Ludwig met Feliciana's family; The father, the mother, the grandfather and the grandmother of Feliciana agreed to their wedding, accept Feliciana's twin sister **Lovina Vargas**; Lovina hated Ludwig cause she had a bad feeling about their marriage, but still the majority wins, Felicina and Ludwig will get married even Lovina won't agree to it.

…

The most awaited day came… the marriage of Feliciana and Ludwig.

The groom was so exited of the arrival of his bride, it made his sweat and go hyper, so Gilbert tried to calm him…

An hour passed, Ludwig was worried of what's taking Feliciana that long, so he called out his brother to manage the wedding while he will go and check Feliciana. Gilbert provoke this and insisted him to wait longer cause in some cases girls are emotional at this point, so he should give Feliciana the time to pour all of that out. Ludwig agreed and waited longer… two hours passed there was still no sign of the bride, so Ludwig panicked and went away to check her up; Gilbert did not have time to stop brother, so he was left in-charge of the impatient people/creatures.

…

Ludwig ran as fast as he could to Feliciana's house; if you're a human it would take you two hours and thirty minutes of running nonstop to arrive at Feliciana's house and if you're a vampire it would only take you one or half an hour but Ludwig is the strongest and the fastest vampire so it only took him seven minutes to arrive in Feliciana's house.

Ludwig barged in the door; he was so shocked at what he had seen; The bridesmaids and helpers of Feliciana were laying on the floor dead and brutally killed; Ludwig knew the attacks were from a werewolf, and immediately tried to find Felicina; he roam around the house as fast as he could to find Feliciana; he checked almost all the rooms in the house except the attic, so he immediately ran to the stairs and went to the attick; he arrived at the attic door… he was shaking as he slowly opened the door…, he saw Feliciana… being eaten by a werewolf, for a moment, Ludwig's world froze as Feliciana smiled to him and gave her last tear… Ludwig was so angry that he grabbed the werewolf and tore it into two; he killed the werewolf but he was too late to save his beloved; Ludwig noticed Feliciana was still breathing, so he held her dying body on his arms while tears was blurring his eyes…

Ludwig: F-Felic-ciana?... Feliciana!, Feliciana!, please don't die…

Feliciana: (* Smiles *) This is the end my love…

Ludwig: No!, no…

Feliciana: Te amo…

Feliciana died after she said those words; Ludwig was speechless as he felt the last breath of Feliciana; Ludwig hugged her dead body as he poured all the pain in tears; He was about to lose hope, until he remembered that a venomous vampire bite can transform a human to a vampire; so he immediately bit Feliciana… but it didn't work… he was too late…

…

Everyone was left in tears and great sadness in the burial of the sweet and loving Feliciana…

It stormed that day but nothing stopped them from burying their beloved..

The family of Feliciana was in tears as they saw Feliciana buried in the ground; Lovina was so angry at that time; she blasted all his anger to Ludwig:

Lovina: You know… you should be the one who's dead, not her, cause she was too young to die, too worthful to die…

Lovina's boyfriend Antonio tried to calm her and take her away but he failed to do so;

Lovina: Did you know what Feliciana did all her life?; she worked to feed her family, she stopped going to school just so that I could continue my studies and she loved the most idiot person in the world; she might still be alive if she never met you!

Feliciana always helped her parents financially and emotionally, she was like an angel fallen from heaven, cause she was so kind and loving; she never fails to think about others, she never compares herself to anyone and she always wish for the happiness of others, so it's a pity to lose her. A person that good should not be dead for she deserves to live more than anyone should.

Ludwig gave no reply to Lovina's wounding words. Ludwig understood Lovina, for he knew she was right; Feliciana was too worthful and innocent to die this brutal… and most of all, he can't forgive himself, cause even a simple " I love you too " reply before she died, he didn't give…

And since that day Ludwig swore not love again…

" The end is just the beginning… "

Authors Notes:

Nope, this is not the end of the story, if you think so…


	3. Chapter 2: Birth

Author's Notes:

I really love confusing readers

and specially surprising them~

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Birth …+

From 1560 to 2012 Ludwig never changed his mind; for each day, each moment he looks at the painting he bought from Feliciana in their first meeting; he was always reminded of what he had done… and there's no day he would forget to wish that he never met her…

….

Since the day Feliciana died, Gilbert would always see Ludwig pass to the hall way in there mansion, giving a moment to see the painting of Feliciana before heading to work. Prussia felt the pain and sadness of Ludwig and for him, to fade this deep wound, Ludwig should find someone to replace Feliciana in his heart and it better not be a human!; Gilbert always encourage Ludwig to move on, but Ludwig would always reason out that his heart can't bare another fall, so Gilbert made a decision to find the right woman for his brother…

All the attempts of Gilbert failed; Every time he invites a woman in the house, Ludwig looks at her like he has seen a garbage in their mansion; this really gave Prussia zero percent of chances finding his brother the right woman. Ludwig never cooperates, cause for him no one can replace Feliciana in his heart.

…

One day Gilbert and Ludwig talked this matter…

Gilbert: Don't get mad at me if you grow old alone!, cause this awesome here (* Points at himself *) won't take care of you…

Ludwig: As if, I grow old…

Gilbert: I mean when you reach a billion and your still alone.

Ludwig: Bruder did you forget, were vampires, we stop growing old in the age of 22 and even I'm already a billion, my face still be like this…

Gilbert: But alone!

Ludwig: (* Sigh *) Go get someone else to bother, I'm busy here…

Gilbert: (* Walks away *)(* Mumbles *) Clean freak…

Ludwig: I heard you!

Gilbert: (* Laughs *)

After their conversation, the Beilschmidt's manor was unexpectedly attacked by werewolves; Everyone panicked cause the werewolves started damaging the manor; Ludwig ran as fast as he could to save the painting of Feliciana; When he arrived there, he was glad that nothing touched it yet, until this werewolf appeared… it was a different kind of werewolf… it was bigger and taller than the other werewolves, so Ludwig figured out that this werewolf might be there king; With respect, Ludwig bowed to the werewolf and proclaimed that he is the king of the vampires, with no other words the beast started attacking him; he was powerless against the known king of werewolves; Ludwig thought he would die until his brother came; Gilbert kicked the beast away and help his brother up; with the help of his awesome brother, the beast was having a hard time fighting them… then the sun was staring to rise from east, Gilbert and Ludwig tie it up on a pole next to an open window; so that the sun could reach the beast and transform it back to a human…

Gilbert: This is so great!, it's been years since I saw his face.

Ludwig and Gilbert was hiding in the shadow of a curtain, waiting the sun to reach the beast…

The sun rose and touched the feet of the beast… and slowly the furry feet became a human feet…

Gilbert: (* Squealing *) So excited!

Gilbert was so surprised why the king of the werewolves had a small feet… and lady like legs… and before the sun was about to reach the beast's thigh, Ludwig threw a blanket at the beast, knowing it was not a male but a female…

Gilbert: Oh I get it!, this is there queen.

The sun light slowly crawled the face of the beast; the thick and dark hair that covered its face faded and became a soft tan skin… little by little, the long and slight curly hazel hair of the queen appeared; after then, the queen opened her eyes, showing her chocolate coloured pupils… Gilbert and Ludwig were so shocked, that there queen looked perfectly similar to Feliciana…

At that time both of them were speechless…, Gilbert rubbed his eyes cause he can't believe what he saw, as Ludwig slowly walked near to the queen of werewolves… Gilbert stopped Ludwig, warning him not to, cause a royal blood werewolf can force itself to become a beast at any time.

Ludwig: Bruder, can't you see, Felicina comes home, at last…

Gilbert: No Ludwig!, Feliciana is dead and you know that.

Ludwig: Then tell me, who is this person looking at us now?

Gilbert: This might be a trap from the Revlotz… (* Glances at the queen with anger *)

Ludwig: But I vanquished there king.

Gilbert: Only there king bruder…

The queen tried to untie herself but she can't, for the sun is decrease her strength…, She ordered them to release her but they decided not to if she will attack them back, so she was forced to agree to their request…

Gilbert: So…, what's your name?

Werewolf Queen: Feliciana Jones… the queen of werewolves and the person who will end your race…

Gilbert: O-k…

Ludwig: Jones?

Gilbert: That's kind of shocking that she has the same name as… bruder can we have a talk for a sec?

Gilbert and Ludwig discussed the matter for a minute; then came back to ask questions to Feliciana…

Ludwig: Before you were married to Alfred Jones, the Werewolf king as we all know… what was your last name?

Feliciana: why should I tell you?...

Gilbert: We promise, we will forget what you did to us if you tell us.

Feliciana: I came here with a reason, and that reason is… your people killed a family brutally, heartlessly… and that is unforgivable!... I thought we all agree with the law that your family personally made! But what is happening now?, tell me!

Ludwig knew this day will come: the protectors known as the werewolves will be at war with them again because of the killing spree that has been going on lately, and unexpectedly the vampires are the suspects because of the bites that they leave…

Ludwig and Gilbert decided to free the werewolves that attacked them and their queen… but before they left, Feliciana secretly whispered to Ludwig…

Feliciana: I know you're all innocent so please help us give justice to those who died… I don't want another war…

Ludwig:…

Feliciana: By the way… my name before I was married is Feliciana Revoltz…

And after, the werewolves ran away and faded in the fogs…

Ludwig can't believe what just happened; his mind was filled with questions...

He entered his mansion with a stern face as Gilbert approached him…

Gilbert: It's not her, don't forget that…

Ludwig: I know bruder… she is not Feliciana… cause if she is... she would know me…

Gilbert: (* Smiles *) I thought I lost my bruder there…

Ludwig: I was just acting…

Gilbert: (* Laugh *) No need, I know!

Translation:

German-

Bruder: Brother


	4. Chapter 3: Another Life to Live

Author's Notes:

School is back~

So… the updates going to be delayed…

Sorry…

From your Day~

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Another Life to Live …+

The Werewolves and their Queen made their way home and started preparing for a new day of protecting mortals…

Heracles and Sadik were arguing about the invasion on the Beilschmidts, for Heracles did nothing there but sleep while Sadik did most of the battle; Feliciana did not mind her Dukes arguing for they always do that…

Feliciana heard footsteps from a dark hallway… she knew it was the Priest that the werewolves respect most; Dantte, the priest is a werewolf too but he decided to be a priest to help change the werewolves from there evil heart; He helped the werewolves for centuries, and by this he gained trust from them, especially to Feliciana. For Feliciana's mother died after she was born, her father and brother was killed by the vampires then she was left alone and forced to take the all responsibility of being a Revoltz…

Feliciana's heart was not evil like her father, so she ruled the kingdom with the law of the Beilschmidts; many opposed her for that is what the Revoltz stood for, but with the help of Dantte; many changed and lived a new life by helping and protecting those who needed.

And since the Kingdom Werewolves and the Revlots had the same purposes; they joined forces and married their rulers with the blessing of Dantte …

The Priest's face was clear after he stepped near the open window; He calmed down the Dukes and after, he spoke to the Queen…

Priest: My dearest Queen, what you did could cause the fall of peace that everyone gains now.

Feliciana: I don't care!, I have given them a lot of warnings, but they never listen.

Priest: But it's still the wrong thing to do.

Feliciana: I know but… (* Sigh *)

Priest: I understand… well, did their king saw you?

Feliciana: Si…

Priest: In mortal form?

Feliciano: Si.

Priest: Good.

Feliciano: Why?, it's not good for he knows who I really am now.

Priest: It's good, It's good, so that he will know, who to fear now…

After a little chat with the Priest, Feliciana head to her dressing room to find clothing, since she is still but naked inside a blanket… She chooses a grey skinny t-shirt paired with blue pants and a dirty white scarf. After taking a bath Feliciana dressed herself and went to the garage, where she met Sadik and Heracles…

Sadik: So… where you headed?

Heracles: (* Yaws *) Manners please….

Sadik: I mean, Where are you going my queen?… oh wait a second, (* Faces Heracles with anger *) You're the one who doesn't have manners!, you don't even cover your mouth when you yawn, it stinks! did you even took a brush?

Heracles: Yes I did…, I think you're the one who stinks…, take a bath will you…

Sadik: What the!

In just that, they fought again…

Feliciana left the two arguing and started the engine of her Vespa. Sadik noticed Feliciana riding the rusty old bike again, so he demanded:

Sadik: For crying out loud!, you have a Lamborghinis, Ducatis and you even have Ferraris, why are you still riding that junk?!

Feliciana: Those rides are too fast, I can't enjoy the view of Rome with that!

Sadik: You've been here for centuries, aren't you tired of the city?

Feliciana: Never

After her word, she rides away the Revoltz manor and headed to her favourite café…

…

Mean while…

Ludwig Beilschmidts dressed himself averagely for a walk at downtown…

Before Ludwig could even step out of his mansion, Gilbert caught him…

Gilbert: Where are you going?

Ludwig: O-out for a walk.

Gilbert: Don't tell me you're a stalker now…

Ludwig: I'm not a stalker!

Gilbert: I thought we've gone through this?, she is not feliciana, if she was, as you have said, she would know you!

Ludwig: What if they erased her memorise, you know the Revlots they will do anything to avenge their King.

Gilbert: Even if she is Feliciana you can't still love her cause she's married to the King of werewolves and you know what that means, if you'll try to get her, it's like you're trying to make a war.

Ludwig: It's worth to try.

Gilbert: (* Sigh *) You know it's been years, could you just get over it?... oh, well just tell me what's your ride?

Ludwig: I'll just run.

Gilbert: What!?, we have Mercedes, Porches and Volkswagens why are you still walking if you have this awesome cars?!

Ludwig: I'm faster than those cars…

And with just a flash Ludwig was out of site… and again Gilbert was left to manage…

...

Feliciana arrived at her favourite café.

She sat outside the café under the shadow of a big umbrella; she was greeted by the waiters and the owner of the café for she was a loyal costumer. After her coffee was served, she relaxed herself with the view of the place... even it was very crowded and old, she appreciated every bit of it… while Ludwig was spying on her at a distance.

Feliciana sipped her coffee and enjoyed its excellent taste.

After a moment of leisure, a wind blew softly across the streets that made Feliciana leave the café; Ludwig was surprised why and followed her at once…, Feliciana walked alone at the dark streets of Rome, she paused and called out Ludwig's name… Ludwig was surprised how Feliciana knew he was there and coastally, he jumped down from the building where he was and approached Feliciana.

Feliciana: Ciao, royal highness.

Ludwig: Well… I was not stalking you… at all…

Feliciana: I know, either you're looking for me or planning to kill me.

Ludwig: None of those.

Feliciana: I see; so what brings you here?

Ludwig: Actully… I um… I…

Feliciana: Come on spit it out, I got no time for you.

Ludwig: I… well I… I just what to know more about you.

Feliciana: You know I'm married right?

Ludwig: I'm not putting it in that way; I really just want to know more about you, so that I could trust you further…

Feliciana: Really?...

Ludwig: Ja.

Feliciana: Well, first you should know that I'm the queen of werewolves and I am the strongest and the most powerful werewolf that ever lived.

Ludwig: And…

Feliciana: My senses are eighty-times-more greater than an ordinary werewolf.

Ludwig: So that explains why you knew I was around… then…

Feliciana: I would only tell you more, If you tell me about yourself after this…

Ludwig: I pledge.

Ludwig and Feliciana had a chat that hole day; sadly Gilbert was right, this is not the Feliciana that he loved, she had her past as a werewolf and she is purely a royal blood; and after they finished talking, they headed home… Ludwig was not satisfied with what he knew, so he planned another plot to prove that she is Feliciana; for Ludwig can't just give up, cause deep inside his heart, there is a voice saying… " that's her, she came back for you… "

Translation:

Italian-

Si: Yes

German-

Ja: Yes


	5. Chapter 4: A Moment of Unity

Author's Notes:

Here's the next chapter~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … A Moment of Unity …+

Gilbert was busy choosing the right clothes for the upcoming event. After five hours deciding, he showed it to his brother; Ludwig was reading the morning papers but his mind was not focused at all but the loud voice of Gilbert brought him back…

Gilbert: BRUDER!

Ludwig: W-what?!

Gilbert: Are you ok?, you've been like that for a week.

Ludwig: I'm fine... (* Smiles and read the news once more *)

Gilbert: So… (* Spins *) How do I look?

Ludwig: Is it your birthday today?, sorry I don't have a present…

After Ludwig's reply, Gilbert laughed so hard that it sent him rolling around the carpet…

Gilbert: (* Trying to catch his breath back *) B-bruder… I never knew you could do a joke like that… kesesese

Ludwig: (* Puts up a stern face *) What joke?

Gilbert: Seriously, you really don't know what day is today?

Ludwig: Ja.

Gilbert: Bruder, today is the 200,000,000th anniversary of the unifying law!

Ludwig: What?!, it's August already?

Gilbert: Ja, five days ago.

Ludwig: What?

Gilbert: You've been so empty minded for the past days that your even reading the Monday papers even its Saturday.

Ludwig: W-what?...

Gilbert: Go get some clothes for tonight; (* Sigh *) I'll handle the preparations for you…

Ludwig: Danke bruder…

…

Mean while at an airport in Rome…

Sadik: What's taking him too long…

Heracles: (* Sleeping *)…

Feliciana: (* Patiently waiting at a corner *)…

Dantte: Just a little more time, he'll show up.

The four werewolves were waiting at the arrival area in the airport for a very important person…

The time of his arrival was not sure, so they came early… very early…

Four hours later…

Sadik: I'm sick of waiting!

Heracles: (* Wakes up *) (* Rubs his teary eyes and yawn *) Did he arrive already?...

Dantte: He's still not here Heracles, go back to sleep; and Sadik, please… control your temper…

Sadik: What!, you're telling me now to relax, we've been here for hours and that Idiot is still not here!

Alfred: Look who's talking…

Sadik: (* Faces Alfred and bowed *) G-good afternoon your highness!, s-sorry for what I said now, can I carry your bags?

Alfred: (* Gives his suitcases to Sadik *)(* Went near to Feliciana *) Hey, babe.

Feliciana: Ciao…. Alfred (* Smiles *)

Alfred: You're still as hot as the first time we've met.

Feliciana: T-thanks…

Alfred: (* Came closer to Feliciana and suddenly stopped and smiled *) I think that's my limit there…

Feliciana: (* Blush *)…

The king of Werewolves arrived and at last. Now everyone can go home and prepare for the celebration…

…

The event started with the announcements of the arrivals …

As always, The Nordic royal Death Gods arrived first.

A freaky laugher was heard at the Beilschmidt's manor… obviously the witches and the wizards are coming: **Alice**** Kirkland**, the queen of witches showed up and just after her, **Francis Bonnefoy** the King of Mermaids arrived in a giant glass container with water. **Feliks Łukasiewicz** the king of Fairies came waltzing at the hall in a ballet suit… a lady ballet suit. Then the Beilschmidts came and welcomed the guest. While everyone was enjoying their selves, the candles that serve as the lights of the minor flicked and the place became cold; it was a sign that the invisible **Matthew Williams**

King of Ghost arrived. Then again the humid of the minor changed; the guests felt that the place became hotter and they saw sand rolling at the floor… the sand piled up until it reached the ceiling and collapsed; it falls at the floor lightly as **Gupta Muhammad Hassan** the king of the Egyptian Mummies catches it with his hands; As always, he would bring his sand with him… it comforts him a lot.

The royal Asian Elves came; they made a calm and musical entrance.

The zombies came with their king **Raivis Galante** and his friend the king of Dwarfs **Peter Kirkland**; actually Peter is not a dwarf but a royal blood wizard; but after he was exiled and had a adventure on the sea, he got stranded on an island filled with dwarfs that treated him as a king, because he's the tallest man in their land. Lastly the Werewolves barged in howling… **Alfred Jones** their king, started greeting everyone while updating everyone about his new wife.

Some of the people in the event attended the engagement of Ludwig and Feliciana centuries ago; they were shocked seeing Feliciana in the event, cause they thought she's dead and they questioned: why was she married to the king of werewolves?. The guests did not gave more reactions on it, so they just smiled every time Feliciana would meet their eyes…

…

Everyone was celebrating the grand celebration. Many had a little chat with Feliciana and were surprised why she had a different life, so in some way they realized that this Feliciana is not the one their King loved…

…

Gilbert was enjoying a mug of beer while glancing at his brother; obviously, he was sad for he can feel the heaviness in the heart of Ludwig, for Ludwig is suffering from seeing Feliciana in the arms of another man… even he already knows it was not her… he could still feel the presence of Feliciana within her.

To cheer up the crowd specially Ludwig, Gilbert told **Roderich Edelstein**, the Duke of Ludwig to play the piano with a lively dance music; Roderich did this right after he excused himself from his wife Elizabeta.

Some of the guest started dancing on circular dance floor.

Alfred asked Feliciana's hand for a dance, even he was not really good in dancing; he only this did cause he just wanted to be romantic to his wife, cause they could only be with each other in just a little time.

As Alfred and Feliciana danced on the floor, Ludwig walked away and headed to the balcony; Feliciana saw Ludwig walked away and she noticed that the king of vampires was not in the mood today, so she excused herself from her husband and consulted Ludwig…

…

Ludwig was looking at the Stars on the dark sky… he would remember his beloved would tell him to wish every time there's a falling star; he thought of it childishly, cause a falling star would never grand wishes, it would just pass and fade in the dark sky; but since Feliciana died he never forgot to wish on a star cause he will do anything, just to make her come back to his arms again… Ludwig knew that girl, that new " Feliciana " is not the Feliciana he loved but he just can't stop himself from thinking that she is the Feliciana that he Loved.

…

Ludwig hears heartbeats… he was thinking that his brother was approaching him… so he turned to see who was coming near him; unexpectedly Feliciana was approaching him while smiling… greeted her as Feliciana questioned him…

Feliciana: Your highness, why are you sad today? Today is a day of rejoicing for the law your family made; the law that brought all the kingdoms at peace.

Ludwig: I am not sad; this is just what I normally look…

Feliciana: You know, you should stop pouting and start smiling; it will give you wrinkles.

Ludwig: Even immortals get wrinkles?

Felicina: Si~ … (* Looks at the sky *) Wow… the constellations are clear today…

Ludwig: May I ask Feliciana, I mean Queen, do you like stars?

Feliciana: You know I really get tired of all that " your highness ", " your Majesty " and " Queen, King "; (* Looks at Ludwig's amazingly beautiful blue eyes *) could we just call each other with our given names… and yes, I do love stars.

Ludwig: Ja… So Felicia-

Feliciana: Look Ludwig, a falling star!; make a wish.

Ludwig was shocked at that moment, cause those were the words his beloved would tell him if there was falling star…

Feliciana: Did you make a wish?

Ludwig: No.

Feliciana: To bad… do you wanna hear mine?

It was an awkward moment cause they were having a conversation same as the conversation he and his beloved would do…

Ludwig: Sure…

Feliciana: Well… I wished I could meet him again…

After those words there was silence between the two, until Ludwig spoke…

Ludwig: Who?

Feliciana: The boy in my dreams…. I always dream of him every night… talking to him… promising…. And saying goodbye… I don't remember anything we talked or promised and even the reason why he left… and it's so sad that his face was so blur in my dream… but I know he was a boy from my past… that I can't just remember…

Ludwig knew he was not the one Feliciana was describing but it seemed familiar…

…

Ludwig noticed that everyone finished dancing, so he asked Feliciana to go back to the party with him, Feliciana agreed and followed him at a distance; she doesn't want Alfred seeing her with Ludwig.

Ludwig opened the sliding door to let Feliciana enter first; it is always what gentle men would do.

Feliciana smiled as she approached the opened door… but unexpectedly she slipped for she stepped on the silky cloth of her gown… and she accidentally hit her face on Ludwig's face that ended up with a kiss…

Feliciana said sorry to Ludwig and walked away constantly…

Mean while, Ludwig can't believe what just happed and most of all he was shocked why Felicianas kiss was the same as that kiss his beloved gave him at their first meeting. And with this proof he was made a plan…

…

The Announcer proclaimed an arrived Guest; It was **Ivan Braginski **the king of Demons… actually no one wants to invite him at any event cause he's someone you can't normally talk with, even he is the Father of Darkness. And because he has greatest a reason to be there; he will always be invited at the anniversary. Ivan was looking at the crowd and noticed a beautiful maiden from the back; she was running away while bushing… With this, Ivan smiled for he knew the nightmare will once again repeat…

Translation:

Italian-

Si: Yes

German-

Ja: Yes

Bruder: Brother

Danke: Thank you


	6. Chapter 5: a Vow or a Curse

Author's Notes:

At last it's Christmas break~!

Now I can update this story everyday~…

perhaps… So…

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … a Vow or a Curse …+

It was almost morning when The Werewolves arrived home from the anniversary.

They were tired after talking, dancing, and eating a lot.

They sure had a great night.

…

Alfred took a shower before going to bed; he slammed his body down to the bed and was shocked hearing someone scream under the blankets. Feliciana suddenly popped out from it and was surprised why Alfred was in her room.

Alfred: F-feliciana you must be drunk… t-this is my room and I don't want women in it.

Feliciana: I'm not drunk; you must be, cause this my room.

Feliciana proved it by pointing and showing her Family Portrait on a wall.

Alfred: B-but this is the room Dantte told me to rest…

Feliciana: B-but-

Dantte: He is not lying Feliciana… This is the room I told him to Rest.

Feliciana: But Dantte, I need some privacy.

Dantte: You two had been married for many years now… It's time for both of you to have a child.

With the words of Dantte, Feliciana blushed while Alfred was shocked… and with just that, Dantte left the room after saying " Make sure You're pregnant this year Feliciana or your people will start to question your Femininity… "

Those were harsh words to say but Dantte needs to, cause they always act like they were only friends…

Alfred: Wow… I never knew he could be that mean!

Feliciana: You know… he's right, I'm such an irresponsible woman!

Alfred: No, you're not!... I mean you're so brave and strong and loving, you such a perfect queen…

Feliciana: (* Laugh *) Thanks Alfred… and you're a great king too…

Alfred: So… how many children do you want?

With those words, Feliciana and Alfred look at each other silently for a moment then laughed.

Feliciana: That was a nice joke Alfred!

Alfred: Seriously… (* Blushed *)h-how many c-children do you want?...

Feliciana: (* Kisses Alfred's cheek *) I'll think about it~ (* Lays on the bed and entered the blankets *)

Alfred smiled for a second and finally rested next to Feliciana…

**Alfred's point of view:**

So… this is the result of force marriage… no love is felt from each other… or just bound by a curse…

Well the truth is… me and Alice were lovers until the day I met Feliciana and just that, I married her. Alice was extremely mad at me when I told her that I going to marry someone else… well, I explained everything to her and she understood the situation and accept it but with a condition… a vow… no it's more like a curse that made Feliciana not to love me or I to love her… I accepted the vow foolishly and now everything is blamed to Feliciana; I am the husband; I should be the one to give love but because Alice loves me and I still love Alice; I selfishly took all the freedom. I let Feliciana rule the kingdom alone while I am in America doing what I do most… nothing… and the reason why I'm always there, is to be with Alice and If Feliciana would find out all of this; I will take all the consequence cause I deserve it.

…

Feliciana was deeply asleep while Alfred was still awake…

Alfred combed Feliciana's hair to her ear, just to see her face clearly.

Alfred: (* Cries *) I'm sorry…

…

The morning was a head start for Ludwig; He was going to visit Alice for some reason.

He was almost going to leave the minor but again, Gilbert, his awesome brother caught him leaving without any permission….

Ludwig: I-I'm going to meet Alice Kirkland today… It's about the new ordeals were planning for the outlaws…

Gilbert: Really…. (* Pats Ludwig's shoulder *) I knew you would move on!, so… you have a taste for nerds now?

Ludwig: Bruder, It's not what you think it is... I'm just going to discuss an important matter to the second highest ruler… so, please don't think that Feliciana is going to be replaced just like that.

Gilbert: Whatever you say..

Then Ludwig left the minor wordlessly…

He arrived in the Minor of the Kirklands too early that he witnessed a fight between an Irish, English and a drunk Scottish arguing about a magic book. And as always they fight each other with spells and curses until all of them are transformed to a frog.

Ludwig waited until they became frogs; then after a minute they became normal again and started forgiving and saying sorry at one another. Alice noticed someone at the door so she opened it with magic; Ludwig faced her with a stern face and demanded a potion; The Kirklands laughed after hearing his request and became silent after Alice told her brothers to leave.

Alice: So what is your reason?

Ludwig: I am the king of darkness; you shall do my orders without a question.

Alice: Fine, fine just don't wear that annoying face around; (* Looks around *) you're scaring the fairies…

Ludwig: (* Looks around *) Ok…

Alice: Follow me to my chambers you'll find your potion there.

Ludwig: Ja.

Ludwig followed Alice to the mansion's kitchen and there they stopped. Ludwig wondered why she stopped walking; He was about to question her until she lift her wand up and started swirling it around while speaking in rhymes; He figured out that Alice was casting a spell. After a moment, she told Ludwig to enter the wall; Ludwig was surprised why she told him that; He was thinking that Alice was trying to kill him by banging himself at a wall. Alice notice that Ludwig was confused, so she entered the wall first to make Ludwig understand the situation.

They arrived in the chambers of universal potions in just a second. Ludwig was so amazed with view of the chambers… it was so colourful… magical and most of all scientific. An indestructible spell surrounded the chambers that only the Kirkland's can enter it but since Ludwig demanded it; she needs to follow. She lead him through the chambers; It looked like forever just to pass a chamber but since magic created it, they passed each chamber like a little walk at the park. Alice explained each chamber they arrived… but Ludwig only remembered few of the chambers like… The emotion potion chamber, the internal and external potion chamber and the growth potion chamber. Before Ludwig and Alice could enter the last and final chamber, Ludwig's attention was caught by a group of bottle who had its pinkish colour darken as it reaches the bottom and it even has a tiny rose inside; Ludwig took it while Alice was still explaining the second to the last chamber; then she entered the next chamber and Ludwig followed her.

The last chamber was called the " Holy Potion Chamber "; All the potions there were combination of magic and potions; All of them were balanced according to the holy laws that is why they are called sacred. They can't be use at any occasions and no mortals are allowed to own one but since the potion that Ludwig want is one of it, it should be given without a question. Alice pointed the potion that Ludwig requested but before he could take it, Alice asked him the reason again… Ludwig did not deny it and told the truth; Alice was shocked with what she heard for she had the same idea as Ludwig; Both of them believes Feliciana the queen of werewolves is the venetian Ludwig fell in love with. Alice stated the magic words that opened the seal that guarded the Holy Potions for millenniums; she gave the potion that could bring back the memories of Feliciana but she warned him that the potion only works if the memory is taken by magic, forgetfulness and accidents but not in force. Ludwig did not understand the limit of the potion so she explained more; she told him that, the potion won't work if the memory was taken traumatically or physically like a brain washed by torture or your brain is replaced with another brain that results you to remember a different life. Ludwig understood everything now but he wants something that could make Feliciana fall in love with him instantly, like a love potion; but Alice did not gave it to him for it is too dangerous if he makes Feliciana fall in love with him instantly for it can cause another war against the werewolves and most of all the potion is still not finished for it always give a bad side effect.

Ludwig asked Alice why did she gave him a potion that rare?, cause she could make a potion more easier to create that have the same side affect; Alice explained that, if she makes another potion it might have a bad side effect of which she is trying to prevent and she further more explained that, she gave this because she wanted to love Alfred freely like before and she even told the truth about the curse she cast to her beloved and Feliciana. Ludwig was kind of mad to Alice cause she cast a spell to his beloved but he did not show his anger and told her that she lacked trust towards Alfred; She denied it at first but then she accepted the genuine truth that, there is no Love if there is no trust towards each other. Alice learned something from the King that day… but then the time is running Ludwig needs to leave and he said thanks to Alice and Alice thanked him to and they said goodbye… then Ludwig left like a wind passing the curtains…

Translations:

German-

Ja: Yes

Bruder: Brother

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the late update…

I replaced Arthur Kirkland's gender cause…

the story is way to cool if he is a girl~

From your day~


	7. Chapter 6: Almost

Author's Notes:

Here's the next chapter~

Merry Christmas everyone~

From your Day…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Almost …+

Ludwig went to the kingdom of the werewolves… he was hiding in a bush in front of Jones's mansion;

He was shaking and having second choices of approaching the queen of werewolves.

He was still planning how to make Feliciana drink the potion when suddenly Alice pat his back; It shocked him and he was about to scream but luckily he stooped himself before he could do it.

Alice: What are you doing here?

Ludwig: I should be the one to ask that.

Alice: Well, I'm here to break the curse I cast upon Feliciana and Al.

Ludwig: I'm here to make Feliciana remember me.

Alice: Good luck with that cause so far I've heard, she has a past of her own.

Ludwig was annoyed of what Alice told him, so he stood up, walked in front of the mansion's door and knocked.

Alice was surprised on what just happened and walked away to do her business…

…

The door was opened by a maid; she was surprised why the king of vampires was there but without questioning she open the door wide and welcomed him…

Ludwig was about to enter the mansion when suddenly a Turkish and a Greek appeared…

Sadik: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Heracles: (* Bows to Ludwig *) Good morning your highness… Do you have any permission to be here?...

Ludwig: Ummm…

Sadik: I'm afraid not; do you know that you're trespassing your majesty?

Ludwig: W-wait a minute; I am the king of darkness, all of you should do everything I say without any question.

Sadik: Too bad you entered the wrong house.

Heracles: I believe he is right Sadik… (* Yawns *)

Sadik: What do you mean?

Heracles: It is the last law that all kingdoms agree with… but… we have a choice not to follow for it is in the law that all purpose must be good and never be evil…

Ludwig: I have no reason to harm your people… I'm just here to give a gift for peace.

Sadik: A Gift?, W-what kind of gift?; well accept it if it's not a greasy turkey.

Ludwig: A gift for your king and queen, earl grey tea and lady grey tea.

Sadik: Eww!; tea?

Heracles: I think your gifts will end up as trash if you give it to an Italian queen and an American king….

Ludwig: So… you'll take it or not?

Sadik: Oh yes we'll take it! (*Takes the basket filled with tea boxes *) look slug, we have free teas, these means tea party!

Ludwig asked to the maid where Feliciana is; the maid told him, that she is in the garden having her breakfast. Since Ludwig was a guest she led him to Feliciana…

…

The sun touched the face of Alfred that it made him curl up in the sheets; he wanted to sleep more but somebody is poking his forehead disturbingly… He opened his eyes and was surprised why Alice was in the room.

Alfred: Why are you here?

Alice: I need to discuss an important matter to you immediately.

Alfred: (* Stood up, took his glasses and closed the curtains *) Do you know what you're doing?; your trying to bust our relationship!. Thank God that priest is still not around, his giving me the willies.

Alice: Well I'm sorry mister scared to death from the werewolf priest. I should be leaving now.

Alfred: W-wait!, I'm sorry ok… I just don't want to lose you… and I love you Alice.

Alice: I love you to Al…. Oh wait I almost forgot; I'm going break the curse cause… I trust you and I know that you always love me even Feliciana is far more beautiful than me…

Alfred: Alice… Even you'll break it or not; my feelings for you will still be the same… cause the woman that I dreamed to be with is already in front of me.

Alice cried after what Alfred told her; then unexpectedly she slapped him…

Alfred: Ow!, what was that for?!

Alice: That is how to lift the curse I gave you…

Alfred: (* Rubs his cheek *) I can't feel my jaws anymore.

Alice: And that is none of my business… so, bye~

The Alice left with her flying broom… While Alfred was left alone again in his confusing life…

…

Ludwig and the maid arrived in the garden then the maid left him there…

Ludwig saw Feliciana reading the morning paper of which his beloved never did since.

Feliciana was wearing a black sleeveless shirt paired with blue panty shorts.

She was resting her legs on the table when suddenly she noticed someone at her back; She glanced and was surprised, why Ludwig visited her early in the morning. Ludwig approached her and sited across her…

Feliciana: Your Majesty!, how nice of you to visit.

Ludwig: I see you're having coffee in the morning…

Feliciana: Oh you want some Café latte?

Ludwig: N-no, thanks… I prefer tea in the morning…

Feliciana: Ok… then I'll prepare some tea for you.

Ludwig: No need. I've brought a tea with me and I would like to drink it so… could I use your kitchen to make my tea?

Feliciana: Sure, you can.

Feliciana called out a maid to guide Ludwig to the mansion's kitchen.

Ludwig started making his tea the moment he arrived there; the tea had an orangey colour, it could perfectly blend in the colourless potion he brought. Ludwig started pouring the potion in the tea when the chefs became too busy to watch over him. He walked out the kitchen silently and came back to the garden. Feliciana was still there reading her papers when suddenly Ludwig did a fraud slip that spill the coffee of Feliciana. Feliciana was surprised on what just happened but Ludwig calmed her and gave his tea to Feliciana… Feliciana was about to drink the tea but she questioned Ludwig…

Feliciana: What just happened?

Ludwig: The grass was slippery; the dews were still fresh…

Feliciana: (* Nods *) Ok… (* Takes the cup and reached it to her mouth *)…

Ludwig: (* Shaking *)…

Feliciana: (* Put's the cup down *) Are you sure you're fine?

Ludwig: J-ja… J-just drink your t-tea…

Feliciana: (* Slowly takes the tea cup and called her maid *) Throw this away please; It's too warm for me to drink.

And just that, Ludwig's plan, fail…

After an hour of chatting, Ludwig decided to go home…

It was a very disappointing day…

But as long as Feliciana is still alive, Ludwig will still try to make her remember...

Cause for him being loved by Felicina is priceless…

…

Ludwig arrived home with a gloomy aura…

Gilbert was watching the television but he noticed someone passed behind the couch; He looked at his back and saw Ludwig looking very awful that moment…

Gilbert: Hey!, how's your day?

Ludwig: Fine.

Gilbert: It doesn't show…

Ludwig: (* Sat next to his brother *) … (* Sigh *)…

Gilbert: I want to talk to you something about the Revoltz…

Ludwig: Please stop talking nonsense about Feliciana-

Gilbert: It is not about her. It's about her family...

Ludwig: What about her family?

Gilbert: As I've heard, Loretto Revoltz, the ruler of Revoltz, only had a son for he killed his wife cause he caught her with another man… (* Looks at Ludwig's eyes *) They never had a daughter…

Ludwig: So, w-what do you mean?

Gilbert: Feliciana might not be a Revoltz…

Ludwig: But Feliciana told me that her mother died after her birth.

Gilbert: What if; just if, She is the vengeance of the Revolts; She is used by the Revoltz to blind you from their plans…

Ludwig: And what would be their plan?

Gilbert: I don't know… to make another war or… to kill you.

…

Mean while….

Feliciana was thirsty so she went to the kitchen to find something that could end up her thirst before heading to bed.

Feliciana found this cup with an orangey colour liquid inside of it; she thought it was an orange juice, so she drank it without any suspicion. Then suddenly she had these flashbacks that made her accidentally dropped the cup she's holding and caused it to break into pieces…

Translation:

German-

Ja: Yes


	8. Chapter 7: The Chance and the Choice

Author's Notes:

Today is such a boring day…

But nothing stopping me from writing the next chapter!

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … The Chance and the Choice …+

Feliciana cried after remembering her lost past…

She remembers him now… she remembered how that boy broke their promise and her heart….

Feliciana kept crying and crying but nothing can fill up the pain that her heart buried for so long…

…

That night Feliciana went missing; everyone was worried specially Alfred.

They tried to find her anywhere she might be but they were unlucky to find her…

So they started calling the other kingdoms for help and when the information reached the kingdom of vampires,

Ludwig was shocked and started panicking; Gilbert tried to calm him but he failed for Ludwig rushed away from his mansion and started finding Feliciana in the cold dark rainy night…

…

Feliciana ran as fast as she could away from the people she knew…

She went to the place where the promise was broken…

The man made arch stone was still there standing but the mansion of the boy, was not there anymore…

It might have been forgotten by time but it was never forgotten Feliciana's heart… the story behind that arch…

She rested her back at the arch, looking at the dark sky, crying in the rain…

She wished she could turn back time and never met him… but there was still missing… something that kept her going for all these years; making her believe he will come back soon… she tried to remember it but she always end up with a sting in her head… There was someone she knew that kept her going this far… but sadly she fainted from remembering and slept in the cold dark rain…

…

The morning came….

The stoned floor was still wet and grasses have its fresh dews… Felicina felt the warm sun touched her cold face and a hand brushing her hair… Alfred might have found her but when she opened her eyes, she saw the boy smiling and greeted her… Feliciana smiled back and slowly reached the boys face with her hand but suddenly the boy became Ludwig and it surprised her, so she stood away from him…

Feliciana: L-Ludwig?!... I m-mean your highness what are you doing here?

Ludwig: Your duke called last night; they said they can't find you anywhere so I voluntarily helped them searching…

Feliciana: O-ok… umm… I'm really sorry to bother you that night and-

Ludwig: (* Hugs Feliciana *)(* Cried *) I thought, I lose you again…

Feliciana was so confused with Ludwig that time and mean while their hugging, Alfred was watching them in the shadows… Feliciana pushed Ludwig away by the time she heard her dukes were coming; they escorted her home and thanked Ludwig for helping them finding her...

…

Ludwig was about to leave the place but when he looked at the old arch… It was somehow familiar to him… so he stopped for a moment and tried to remember something… and unexpectedly he heard a voice of a little girl saying " I'll wait for you!"… He looked down and saw the girl and slowly she became a lady… she became Feliciana… The girl looked at him while in tears, then she said " Even it takes forever just to see you again… "; Ludwig cried as this memory came to him like a river rushing to the sea…

…

Ludwig barged in the manor of the Kirklands without any second thoughts. The Kirklands were surprised from his unexpected appearance; they were having a tea party but since they all spilled the tea and the cakes were all wet by their tea; they stopped having the party and confronted the king.

Ludwig: Alice! I need a potion the same as you gave me before.

Alice: Why would I?, after you completely destroyed my tea party?!

Ludwig: Sorry, ok. I just need that potion now.

Alice: I'm afraid… I can't give you a potion like that now…

Ludwig: Why?

Alice: (* Angry *) Do you have any idea that!, that potion I gave you is one of the holy potion and it could take 200 years just to create one!

Ludwig: But I need it now… or any day… in this week.

Alice was about to explode but her brothers calmed her.

Alice: Ok. This is something that you should know; I can't make that potion any time this year cause the shortest period just to create a potion like that is 150 years so…

Ludwig: So, what?

Alice: There is only one solution to your problem… and I think you won't believe me If I tell you…

Ludwig: Just tell me; at least I know.

Alice: The only solution is… t-time… t-tra

Ludwig: What?

Alice: Time travellers.

Ludwig: Do they even exist?

Alice: Yes they do; They are one of the children of heaven cause If there's children of hell there are children of heaven for it is a balance between good and evil; There as many as us you know but there really hard to find cause there just mere mortals with extraordinary souls.

Ludwig: Ok… so where do I find one?

Alice: (* Scratches her head *)I don't know…

Ludwig: What do you mean, I don't know?!

Alice: As I've told you, they act and looked exactly like humans and that is why it's impossible for us to find one!

Ludwig: Ok… calm down… since you told me that they are the only choice; I think I should start finding one then…

Alice: You should be; So get out of my house! Now!

Alice kicked Ludwig out… Literally… But before he could leave Alice advised him…

Alice: Remember, choose wisely…

Ludwig: Why?

Alice: As I've heard, Time travellers are the wisest of the wise; they will appear unexpectedly if someone needed them and they give these choices that could change your decision and your whole life so… even you're not as wise as them… just, outsmart them.

Ludwig: Ja… and thanks…

Then Ludwig went to his way finding a time traveller…

…

Ludwig went home after a whole day of searching a time traveller; they sure are hard to find; Oh wait there impossible to find since there just mortals but that doesn't stop Ludwig from finding one cause he just wanted to know what he forgotten all this time …

Ludwig reached his hands to the doorknobs of his mansion; He signs as he close his eyes and opened the door… he entered in and felt his shoes became went so he opened his eyes; he was surprised, why he is standing in shallow waters and his mansion is gone… in that place there was only a shallow lake and a blue beautiful sky above it; Ludwig was so confused how he got there until he heard a voice saying…

Time traveller: Isn't this dimension so beautiful?...

Ludwig turned to see who's talking to him and he was more confused why that man was wearing such inconvenient clothing, and he was wearing a mask too…

Ludwig: Are you-

Time traveller: Yes I am; I'm the one you've been looking for; Now (* Show's the potion *) Is this what you want?

Ludwig: J-

Time traveller: Wait!; before you say yes… how about I'll take you to the past and let you see what really happened there…

Ludwig: We'll that's much better; but you'll take me back at my time, right?

Time traveller: As usually; yes…

Ludwig: Then I'll go to my past…

Time traveller: Is that really what you want?

Ludwig: What do you mean?

Time traveller: You see; I can't reverse everything that ever happened in your life, like… Feliciana's death…

Ludwig: Her death…

Time traveller: Yes; and I can even grant what you really wished since she died… the wish that you never met her…

Ludwig: W-what?...

Time traveller: Now tell me… what do you really want now?

Ludwig: I… I….

Time traveller: Yes?

Ludwig: I want to know the past that I have forgotten!

Time traveller: Very well…

The place changed with a blink of an eye.

Ludwig was riding a carriage with the time traveller and just in front of him there was a boy; who looked exactly like him when he was still a child…

Translation:

German-

Ja: Yes


	9. Chapter 8: Drowned from Confusion

Author's Notes:

Here's the next chapter folks~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Drowned from Confusion …+

Ludwig witnessed his lost past; he saw, why he loved that young girl and how he forgotten about her…

…

He left that girl promising to come back to her after visiting his sick grandfather; But that promise was broken after an incident… the boy's carriage need to pass a very dangerous terrain just to go down the mountains; It did not bother him for his brother is with him, making sure he'll leave safe and sound. He and his brother were chatting when suddenly the Revoltz attacked them, they fought back and saved the young prince but unfortunately the carriage lost one of its wheels that caused it not to turn and fall off a cliff; Gilbert tried to save him but it was too late the carriage had fallen to quickly that he did not have any chance to grab it. The carriage was shattered quickly as it rolls down the mountain to a nearby river; Gilbert rushed down the mountain to save his brother; luckily the boy survived but… he lost all his memories.

Gilbert brought his brother to his grandfather after healing him. His grandfather was glad seeing him but after he heard about the incident; he told Gilbert to do everything just to help him remember all the stuff he needs to know again.

Gilbert saw changes upon him; he was kind of surprised but he accepted it. Gilbert was going to remind him about the girl but thinking she was not their kind, Gilbert did not care to mention her anymore for he thinks it was for the best of his brother…

…

Ludwig was still there with the time traveller on a cliff…

Watching himself fall in a carriage while his brother shouting his name…

Ludwig: So this is what happened….

Time traveller: Time does not lie Ludwig; it only passes as it witnessed the truth…

Ludwig: I think, I have to leave now.

Time traveller: Ok.

Ludwig: Thanks by the way time traveller.

Time traveller: Well actually I'm not just a time traveller… (* Walks backward*)

Ludwig: (* Confused *)?...

Time traveller: I'm a king… and also…

The time traveller kicked Ludwig after facing him; Ludwig fall off the cliff after what the time traveller did. Ludwig saw the masked time traveller smile and told him " a god… ". He closed his eyes gently and waited for his body to slam on waters of the river but when he opened his eyes he was in his room woken up by the warmth of the sun…

…

Ludwig sat on his bed and smiled after he rubbed his eyes.

He went to the hall way after taking a bath and dressing up; He glanced on the painting he bought from his beloved and whispered " This is not a woman drowning in the sea; This is me drowning from confusion… "

Author's Notes:

Sorry for being too fast on the sequence of the story…

I'm just too excited on writing it right away…

From your Day~


	10. Chapter 9: Home Again

Author's Notes:

Ok! here the next chapter~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Home Again …+

Gilbert headed to the dining room sloppily…

He was almost there but unexpectedly, a black curtain on the hallway had a very big hole in it.

It made Gilbert screech after being reached by the sunlight. It burned him a little but it was healed after he step back to the darkness. Gilbert wondered why that curtain had a hole in it cause they already replaced all the curtains after it was torn by the werewolves in the last invasion.

Gilbert did not mind it anymore and proceeded to the dining room.

He felt someone was following him so he turned to face the person.

Gilbert was surprised of what he saw… It was Ludwig dressing up weirdly; He was wearing the torn curtain and a boat like hat. Gilbert was about to laugh but after Ludwig told him " You have nothing to hide from me bruder… I remember everything now. "

Gilbert: I don't understand…

Ludwig: I remembered the past that has taken from me now…

Gilbert: So… I guess this is the right time to say sorry.

Ludwig: You should have mentioned her to me bruder, you made her wait this long…

Gilbert: I'm sorry ok, I thought it was for the best but I was wrong and I regret it.

Ludwig: I forgive you now bruder… as long as you won't be against my love to Feliciana.

Gilbert: I won't be as long as it makes you happy. (* Smiles *)

Ludwig walked away after hearing his brother's agreement.

Gilbert remembered Ludwig's childhood romance with Feliciana clearly but he felt something was wrong… something was missing…

…

The sun touched Feliciana's face carelessly. She was in the garden sitting on a bench.

Feliciana smiled as she remembered the cranky smile of the little boy she loved, she was silent that moment then she felt her eye sore and started blurring… she was crying again for it is so sad to be forgotten by somebody you can't forget.

She heard someone call her name so she wiped her tears and tried to put up a smile on her face.

Feliciana stood up and faced the person calling her name; it was Ludwig in a weird dress, she smiled and greeted Ludwig.

Ludwig unexpectedly rushed near her and kissed her. Feliciana was shocked and pushed Ludwig away.

Feliciana: W-what are you doing?!

Ludwig: Won't you welcome me home?

Feliciana: What?

Ludwig: You said you'll wait for me even it takes forever…

Feliciana: (* In teary eyes *) W-what did y-you just say?

Ludwig: I said, that you told me before that you'll wai-

Ludwig can't finish his reply anymore for Feliciana kissed him.

Mean while Ludwig was confessing to Feliciana, Alice and Alfred was spying on them…

Alfred: I knew it!, that pale man had a crush on Feliciana.

Alice: (* Whispers *) Shush! Don't shout they'll hear us.

Alfred: (* Whispers *) Oh! Sorry… well this means were free to be with each other now~

Alice: No!, as long as that priest is still around…

Alfred: He won't be a big problem if he heard about these relationships… (* Put's his arm to Alice's shoulder *)…

Alice: Yes he will be; I mean he's the one who forced you and Feliciana to be married.

Alfred: But I think he can't stop the queen of werewolves from loving the king of vampires cause their unity is too strong to be apart, like us.

Alice: You're right but we still need to play safe if we want our relationship to last in front of that priest…

Alfred: O-k.

…

Ludwig and Feliciana dated that day; it was a romantic and cute date.

But the day needs to end for Feliciana and Ludwig so they left each other after saying their goodbyes…

Ludwig arrived at his mansion with a blooming aura around him.

For him that day is like heaven; being with Feliciana, kissing Feliciana is incomparable for him.

Ludwig was day dreaming about Feliciana when the phone rang; nobody answered the call so Ludwig got it himself.

Ludwig: Hallo?

Alice: Good evening your majesty.

Ludwig: What is it now Alice?

Alice: I saw you smooching Feliciana~

Ludwig: What?!, are you stalking on me?

Alice: No I'm not!, I just umm…. Visited Alfred that day…

Ludwig: Did Alfred saw it too?!

Alice: Yup, and he is happy for the two of you too~

Ludwig: Ok… so is this the only reason you called?

Alice: Nope, I was going to ask you about the time traveller… what does a time traveller look like?

Ludwig: You mean you never met one?

Alice: Yes…

Ludwig: Well he dresses weirdly… and he has this mask.

Alice: And?

Ludwig: Well… the time traveller that I met was a king and also a god; what does that mean?

Alice: I don't know… but maybe you met Cronus the god of time… oh!, not Cronus cause Zeus killed him…

Ludwig: What are you talking about?

Alice: Greek mythology.

Ludwig: Ok…

Alice: Well, let's not talk about that anymore so; you met their king… what petition did he ask you?

Ludwig: What petition?

Alice: You mean, he did not gave you any petition?!

Ludwig: Ja.

Alice: Well you're so lucky cause sometimes time travellers as I've heard would ask a very hard bargain, like your life, just to get what you want in the past…

Ludwig: Well… he never said anything for petition so, I think my immortality is safe, right?

Alice: Well I don't know… bye

And just that Alice left Ludwig hanging in the phone, confused and worried.

Translation:

German-

Bruder: Brother

Ja: Yes

Hallo: Hello


	11. Chapter 10: Ordered as Planned

Author's Notes:

I have nothing to say but…

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Ordered as Planned …+

Gilbert noticed why Ludwig was different lately. He was happy for him but at the same time worried for it might be a trap or something. Gilbert knows Ludwig is unbeatable but he is still worried that his brother will face the same death as their father.

Gilbert and Ludwig's father died because of a woman; a woman who wore the face of Gilbert's mother…

Before Gilbert's father met Ludwig's mother, he had a wife but she died after giving birth to Gilbert.

After being solitary for many years, Gilbert's Father met Ludwig's mother, they fell in love, married and had a child. Even Gilbert was not Ludwig's mother's son, she treated him like one of her own and their family lived happily and harmoniously; until their father became a king; they faced a lot of changes but it never affected their bond between each other.

Many wars happened to their kingdom but the Beilschmidt always get the upper hand for many kingdoms fight with them. Until the Revoltz had a plan, they made a woman look like Gilbert's mother. They made her meet the king; the king as planned was blindly fooled and as a result, the Revoltz was victorious with their plan for he was killed by that woman. The kingdom was a disaster after the king died and just to make it at peace again, Ludwig was chosen to be the next king. Ludwig swore vengeance and killed the woman and he even made the revolts fall down to its knees…

And now the only thing that Gilbert can do is to be cautious for he doesn't want to lose his brother or to be alone…

…

It was midnight when Gilbert went downstairs for a little snack, he usually do this for a growing man/vampire man sure needs a lot of food/blood. Gilbert was about to go back to his room after his snack but he heard people whispering outside the hallway, he managed to sneak under a window to hear them clearly…

He heard them saying about a gathering and thought that they might have a secret party and he was not invited, so he planned to go there unexpectedly. Since the secret party/gathering is still tomorrow, he could prepare himself for the event.

…

Gilbert knew it was not a formal event so he wrapped himself with some normal clothes like t-shirt, jacket and pants.

He did not know where the event will take place so he followed those people he heard talking last night; he did not have any problem on familiarizing those people for he knew they were the vampire butlers and maids of the mansion.

The butlers and maids used a vehicle to get there; since Gilbert doesn't want them to know that he is going with them, he followed them on foot.

Gilbert arrived there and placed his hood to make sure he'll surprise them when the party starts.

The event took place in an old factory and this made Gilbert wonder why. He even noticed people from different kingdoms came but they did not have any royal blood with them; so he figured out this was kind of a public affair.

Gilbert entered the place unnoticeably; he managed to go near the stage where a lot of people were gathering.

Nobody knew he was there at all. The event started when the factory was already full of people.

Gilbert noticed that the guards and the assistants of the event were werewolves; he figured out that the event might have been sponsored by the kingdom of werewolves.

The lights went dim and the people were told to be silent; the well respected priest of the werewolves was the host of the event. Gilbert was surprised seeing him there cause a priest normally won't attend this kind of event.

Then the priest begins the event with a greeting…

" I would like to welcome everyone in this life changing event… "

Gilbert was thinking this might be one of those conference that help change these blood suckers to control their lust upon human blood.

The priest spoke again saying…

" For from now on we shall not bear more burden upon controlling ourselves from our hunger upon mortal blood… "

Gilbert was about to leave the boring event until he heard the priest proclaiming…

" I am Dantte Revoltz the son of Loretto Revoltz, who will lead you to freedom on having mortal blood and flesh as the main source of life upon our immortal souls! "

And with that Gilbert realized what could happen to the kingdoms and their king…

Gilbert heard it all, the plans and how it was perfectly organized; Gilbert wanted to tell this to Ludwig but the problem is… will he believe the excruciating truth?


	12. Chapter 11: Difference

Author's Notes:

I think this is the time to start

figure out who's the time traveller~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Difference …+

It was a beautiful weekend morning when Ludwig and Feliciana were dating at a secret spot in the Revoltz minor.

Ludwig was touching Feliciana's face softly as she sleeps at his side. Feliciana woke up and smiled at Ludwig and asked him " What does she look like, your fiancé who died?... " Ludwig was surprised with Feliciana's question and became silent for a moment.

Feliciana: Francis told me that I look exactly like her… Is it true?

Ludwig: …

Feliciana: Did you love me because you see her from me?

Ludwig: I…

Feliciana: (*Cries *) Ludwig, tell me… am I her replacement?

Ludwig: (* Hug's Feliciana*) Don't cry Feliciana, you're the only one that I'll ever love… forever…

Feliciana: Promise me Ludwig… promise that I'm the only one for you.

Ludwig: I promise.

…

Ludwig left at dawn, he went home immediately.

Ludwig saw his brother all drunk at the sofa, he did not mind him anymore and went to his bedroom right away.

He was soundless as he lays down to his bed… that day was so depressing for him.

**Ludwig's point of view:**

What do I really feel for her… yes, I do love her but as a replacement?

As I remember, I did everything so that she will fell in love to me again because I believed she was the mortal that I loved.

I lied... for I still love that venetian but at the same time I loved her for she was the first to love me. My heart is confusingly divided… who should I love?... who should I forget and move on with?...

…

Ludwig felt his body wet, it was not wet because of sweat for it felt like he was soaked in water.

He did not mind it and sighs… after a moment he heard someone saying " What is she for you? "

Ludwig was surprised and opened his eyes. He was in that dimension again…

Time traveller: Welcome back Ludwig~ (* Puts a glass of wine on Ludwig's forehead *)

Ludwig: (* Takes the glass and sat across the time traveller's table *) Why am I here again?

Time traveller: I think you need a little help so I came to help you~ (* Smiles *)

Ludwig: Ok… so how can you help me?

Time traveller: Well... I'll be your consultant for today. You can ask me for an advice to help you lessen your confusion~

Ludwig: Ok, that might help a little…

Time traveller: So let's start this discussion with a question… (* Pours more wine at Ludwig's glass *) Why do you love Feliciana?

Ludwig: Who, the werewolf Feliciana or the venetian Feliciana?

Time traveller: Both.

Ludwig: What?

Time traveller: You heard me.

Ludwig: I… I loved them without any reason cause if there was, it means my love for them has a limit. True love doesn't have a limit that is why there should not be a reason.

Time traveller: True… so tell me, do you feel the same love for both of them?

Ludwig: Yes…

Time traveller: Did you ever question yourself that they might be just one?

Ludwig: That can never be cause the little girl I met before was a werewolf and the girl I met in Venice was human, it's impossible that they can be one.

Time traveller: Are you sure she was a werewolf?

Ludwig: Yes cause if she wasn't she would be dead by now for it would take hundreds of years before a vampire child would be an adult even werewolves.

Time traveller: You know, there are mortals who lived in the past but still exist in the future without getting old…

Ludwig: And what would they be?

Time traveller: Let me give you a hint… they are the children of heaven.

Ludwig: I really can't understand what your trying to tell me…

Time traveller: Ok I'll spit it out… time travellers~

Ludwig: Are you telling me that the little girl I fell in love with was a time traveller and that is the reason why I still met her after hundreds of years without her getting old?

Time traveller: Yes.

Ludwig: Mein Gott!, I never realized that.

Time traveller: Does that connect the dots now?(* Smile *)


	13. Chapter 12: With a little Help

Author's Notes:

Guys… school is back…

The updates are going to be late again…

I'm so sorry…

From your Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … With a little Help …+

With the time traveller's help, Ludwig was cast out from confusion. Ludwig realized that he was made for Feliciana and only for Feliciana for even they were separated twice, they still found each other and fall in love again. As they say nothing is greater than true love…

Ludwig was glad that the venetian he fell in love with is the werewolf he loved for hundreds of years but there was still a question that has not been answered; " If… Feliciana was a human and became a werewolf because of a tragedy, how did she get all those memories about her being born as a werewolf and as a Revoltz? ". Ludwig became confused again but after remembering what Alice said to him about the potion that it can only affect if the memories were taken by magic, forgetfulness and accidents but not with force or physically; Ludwig then realized that Feliciana might have lost her memories of being a human for it was taken from her traumatically.

Ludwig wants to know if his conclusions are correct so he prepared himself for a long search in the Universal Statistics office of the Dark, for all the creatures of darkness ever lived was listed and filed in there. He was about to leave the mansion when Gilbert blocked the door. Gilbert was still obviously drunk for he can't even stand properly and he was still holding a bottle of beer.

Ludwig: Bruder get out of my way and stop drinking, you know it will cause you another painful headache and start being rude to people.

Gilbert: I'm not drunk!

Ludwig: Then please get out of my way.

Gilbert: I won't let you get near to that impostor ever again!

Ludwig: W-what?, Bruder is this about Feliciana again?, I thought we talked about this matter.

Gilbert: (* Grabs Ludwig *) I saw it Ludwig, I heard it all…

Ludwig: What?...

Gilbert: It's all organized and planned… their assembling Ludwig… they are all controlled.

Ludwig: W-what are you talking about?

Gilbert: Their planning a war; their planning to kill you!

Ludwig: Gilbert, stop all this nonsense!; what are you trying to tell me?

Gilbert: The werewolf priest, who the werewolves respect most, is the son of Loretto Revoltz…

Ludwig: What?...

Gilbert: He is the new founder of Revoltz and he wants to revenge his father's death by making the one you love most kill you. Don't make the same mistake as Father, Ludwig… please listen to me…

Ludwig: Your drunk Gilbert, you are so shut up and go to bed! (* Walks away *)

Gilbert: Who do you trust most Ludwig, me your brother who was with you since you were born or that girl, you never knew might be an impostor…

Ludwig: You don't know her bruder, so you can't judge her!

Gilbert: That is not my question Ludwig.

Ludwig did not say another word and left the mansion. He did not believe on what Gilbert said for he believes on what the god of time told him about Feliciana.

…

Ludwig went to the office. He entered the doors quietly; the employees of the place were surprised with his sudden visit, for a king should not be in such a public place. Ludwig came to the front desk to ask for the family records of the Revoltz. The vampire librarian lead him to the location of the Revoltz records for it is such a burden if she would bring all of those papers to the main desk.

Ludwig was worried after the librarian showed him all the records of the Revoltz occupied a giant shelve. He never knew it would take thousands of papers just to know everything about the family of a single person. He started searching after the librarian was out of sight. After an hour he found Feliciana's birth certificate; he was reading in quietly and seriously when suddenly somebody spoke to him.

Time traveller: Your brother had a good point there.

Ludwig: (* Surprised *) W-wha!, why are you here?

Time traveller: I don't know… do you know why I'm here?

Ludwig: To help me?...

Time traveller: Correct!

Ludwig: Then starts searching at the left side of these shelves; I'll be searching in the right side.

Time traveller: Not that kind of help!

Ludwig: Then what kind of help would you give me?

Time traveller: I'm helping you not to be confused…

Ludwig: Ok… well… I'm a bit confused about what my bruder told me. Is he telling the truth?

Time traveller: Before I answer that question, let me ask you first… what is your brother to you?

Ludwig: Well… he's the only person I trust no matter what the situation is but he was drunk when he told me about that revolution the Revoltz were planning.

Time traveller: Drunk or not drunk, he is still your brother and as you have said he's only person you trust no matter what the situation is and being drunk is a situation too, that is why your trust on him should never be lessen.

Ludwig: Are you telling me he is not lying?

Time traveller: I didn't say anything like that!, I am trying to tell you that you should give more trust to the people who was been with you in the hardest hours of your life for they are the one who will always be in your side no matter what path you chose in life.

Ludwig: So… I should believe on what my brother said and stop loving Feliciana…

Time traveller: Your always confused aren't you?

Ludwig: (* Scratches his head with both hands *) Ja!

Time traveller: Then let me tell you a story… Before everything exist and made, there were two powers fought for a throne. Those powers were time and love… they fought for almost eternity for both were just equal in all ways, for Love is timeless and Time is endless but in some part there was a difference and because of that difference the hopeless war ended, the throne had a king at last… and the world was created…

Ludwig: …

Time traveller: Did you know who won the throne Ludwig?

Ludwig: Obviously, time won for it can make everything perfect while Love… I think it would just bring problems and sufferings… I don't even understand why Love is so powerful…

Time traveller: That is why Love won Ludwig, Life is like a colourless rainbow if there are no problems and challenges… if you can't fail you won't learn, if you can't be hurt you cannot feel comfort. Love gives colours to our lives while time was all about perfection and a perfect life is meaningless…

Ludwig: …

Time traveller: Love grows Ludwig, while time stays… Just like what Feliciana feels for you… she knew you would never come back but she still waited for you; the Revoltz may take her memories, her life but they can never take away her love for you, for Love is not just in your brain or mind, it's in your heart and that will always be irreplaceable.

Well that's all the help you can get from me for now… (* Walks away *) I think it's the time you tell your brother the **truth**…

Ludwig: Wai-

The time traveller disappeared constantly. Ludwig did not have a chance to stop him.

Ludwig was silent after a moment. He slowly realized what's going on; Gilbert was telling the truth and Feliciana was trapped by the Revoltz. Ludwig is eager to save Feliciana to the Revoltz but without the help of his brother it's going to be a rough road so he was planning to say sorry to his brother and convince Feliciana about what Gilbert witnessed.

And most of all his preparing himself for the **truth **that he shall speak to his bruder…

Translations:

German-

Bruder: Brother

Ja: Yes


	14. Chapter 13: Another Dance

Author's Notes:

Well…

Here's the next chapter~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Another Dance …+

Ivan the king of demons was having a peaceful moment for himself at his balcony before going to bed.

Natasha his wife came and hugged him…

Natasha: You've been different these days… is there something wrong?

Ivan: Oh, I'm just fine but this world… I don't think so…

Natasha: I see…

…

Ludwig came home immediately. He was lucky his brother was still home cause usually his brother would be hanging out with Roderich and Elizabeta in the afternoon…

Ludwig: (* Walks toward Gilbert*) Gilbert, Gilbert!

Gilbert: What?!

Ludwig: I believe you now.

Gilbert: (* Hugged Ludwig *) I knew you would believe; now, can we start planning how to kill that bitch.

Ludwig: Gilbert, were not going to kill Feliciana.

Gilbert: What do you mean were not killing her?; She's the danger Ludwig; with her, the Revoltz could be unbeatable in this war.

Ludwig: What war?

Gilbert: No one can stop our people desire for human blood that is why the numbers of the followers of the Revoltz are increasing obviously their preparing for another war. They want to avenge their king Ludwig… they want to kill and dethrone you.

Ludwig: I understand but Feliciana is nothing to do with this.

Gilbert: What do mean she has nothing to do with this?, Did you forget what she did to you at your first encounter with her ?

Ludwig: I know but… Feliciana is not with them…

Gilbert: Are you telling me that you are still fooled by her!?

Ludwig: Bruder she is the girl who loved me for almost forever. I left and forgotten her completely but she waited and loved me again. She is not with the Revoltz for she was brainwashed after she was killed and become a werewolf. And now, I need you to help me take her away from the Revoltz!

Gilbert: And what is your evidence upon this conclusion?

Ludwig: The time traveller told me everything I should know about her.

Gilbert: A t-time traveller! (* Laughs *) T-there's no s-such thing as t-time travellers!

Ludwig: (* Gives the phone to Gilbert *) Go, ask her.

Gilbert: (* Answers the phone *) Hallo?

Alice: Hello, this is the Chambers of Universal potions, may I help you?

Gilbert: Alice?

Alice: Gilbert… do you want to cast another spell to that Austrian?

Gilbert: I'm not buying any of your witchcrafts!

Ludwig: (* Lifts an eyebrow *)

Alice: Then what is this call for?!

Gilbert: I just wanna ask something… is time travellers real?...

Alice: Fuck yeah! (* Ends the call *)

Gilbert: (* Puts the phone aside*) That was unexpected…

Ludwig: Do you believe me now?

Gilbert: Sort of…

Ludwig: Then help me save her.

Gilbert: Ja…

Ludwig: And by the way… I need to tell you something… it's about the **truth **behind your-

Before Ludwig could tell Gilbert about the **Truth**; **Vash ****Zwingli**, the trusted young General of the Beilschmidts came. Gilbert approached and told him to gather as many vampires willing to fight against the Revoltz as soon as possible. Gilbert wanted to warn all the kingdoms about the uprising war but he knows no one would believe him unless Ludwig would warn them and call for their help.

…

Mean while…

Feliciana was left to in-charge the Kingdom of Werewolves again since Alfred went camping to train the younger werewolves for it's one of the responsibilities of being a king so he went and the priest is with him…

Translations:

German-

Bruder: Brother

Ja: Yes


	15. Chapter 14: Love is

Author's Notes:

At last its weekend again!

Now let's start flipping emotions~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Love is …+

Feliciana: T-that's Impossible!

Ludwig: Feliciana please, I beg you believe me.

Ludwig told Feliciana the truth but doesn't believe it for what he told her changed everything she knew about her existence. ..

Gilbert: Ludwig we need to go now, the priest and Alfred is coming!

Ludwig: One more minute Bruder!

Gilbert: Then hurry!

Feliciana: So, w-who told you all of this?

Ludwig: A time traveller.

Feliciana: There not real!

Gilbert: Yes-they-are and could you make your conversation a little faster Ludwig, were running out of time; There going to kill us if they knew were trespassing their land~

Ludwig: (* Looks at Feliciana's eyes; offers his hand *) Come with me Feliciana… Y-you can be free from them and from now on… nothing will break us apart…

Feliciana: …

Gilbert: Ludwig let's Go! (* Runs away *)

Ludwig: Feliciana…

Priest: Feliciana, What are you doing!?

Feliciana: I can explain.

Alfred: I just left for a week; then you replaced me.

Feliciana was so surprised seeing Alfred so emotionless and she thought her relationship with Ludwig is nothing for him.

Alfred transformed to a werewolf and tried to attack Ludwig but before he can even leave a scratch to him, Feliciana pushed Ludwig away and accepted the attempt. Feliciana was hit hard to the ground but it's nothing to her for Alfred's strength is nothing against her. She told Ludwig to go away; Ludwig hesitated at first but after Feliciana roared him to leave; Ludwig sadly felt running…

Alfred: (* Walks away while transforming back to a human *)

Priest: What would your people think if they knew this?

Feliciana: (* Still lying on the ground *)…

Priest: Is this what you called the greatest queen in history? For me it's a disappointment.

The raindrops started to fall. The priest and Alfred left, leaving Feliciana impassively.

Feliciana stayed there for an hour or two… soaking in the rain… pouring all her tears out… she usually does this for it's the only time she could cry without anyone noticing it. The priest's words struck to her heart to deep that it made her cry so badly.

…

Ludwig came home disappointed. He knew Feliciana would never believe him and his incredible journey of discovering the truth. Ludwig was about rest his soulless body when Gilbert approached him carrying a phone…

Ludwig: And, what is that for?...

Gilbert: As I've told you; No one will believe that there's another war against the Revoltz unless the king of darkness himself declares it. So you should probably start calling the other kingdoms to warn them and to help us gather some men for the event~ (* Smiles *)

Ludwig: (* Takes the phone and went to his bedroom *)

Gilbert: Don't treat them like paperwork!

…

Feliciana was sitting at a balcony. She was silently thinking about what Ludwig told her. She believes everything Ludwig would tell her but changing what she thought her life was; can doubtful. And now that the Priest knew her secret, she needs to make a decision; either she choose Ludwig; believing all he said about who she is and the rising war or stay with the Priest whom she never knew was an avenging Revoltz as Ludwig said…

Feliciana's face was so worried that it makes her do some idiotic faces until Heracles approached her…

Heracles: Your worried?...

Feliciana: H-how did you know?

Heracles: You always do faces when you're worried…

Feliciana: Oh… you noticed.

Heracles: You should believe him…

Feliciana: W-what?

Heracles: It was my shift at the forest this morning and I heard everything he told you…

Feliciana: Ok. (* Turns back *) so… why should I believe him?

Heracles: Cause time travellers are real…

Feliciana: What! You believe it too?

Heracles: Yes, cause I dreamed about it…

Feliciana: O-k…

Heracles: The time traveller told me to tell you that the first neglection you made was a right decision but doing again can be a mistake.

Feliciana: (* Surpriced *) …

Heracles: He reminded me to tell you this too… " Love is unquestionable… "

Feliciana: It's clear now…

Heracles: And he further told me that the guards of the mansion had a celebration tonight, nobody's going to see you leave…

And in just a flash Feliciana was gone, leaving Heracles unwary.

Translation:

German-

Bruder: Brother


	16. Chapter 15: Unite

Author's Notes:

Sorry this took so long…

I was busy preparing for an event

that I forgot to write the next chapter…

But summer is coming,

This means more time for writing chapters~!

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Unite …+

Ludwig was at his mansion's hallway looking at that fading venetian painting…

He was worried for the Revoltz might erase the memories of his beloved again. Ludwig felt someone was breathing hardly behind him, he turned to recognize the person… unexpectedly it was Feliciana. Feliciana hugged and told

him " I'm sorry I questioned you my love , I'll never do it again… " Ludwig replied " It's fine, I understand your situation and my happiness seeing you here now and knowing that you still remember me is… incomparable ". Both were silent for a moment until Feliciana noticed the painting and said " Did I made this? " Ludwig replied " Yes, I bought it from you when you were in Venice; you were still a human… I mean a time traveller back then… " Feliciana added " It looks like me being tortured in water…" then Ludwig asked Feliciana " Is that how they made you forget about me? " Feliciana answered " It might be… cause I don't know how to swim. " Ludwig was confused and questioned Feliciana " A venetian who can't swim? " Feliciana laughed and replied Ludwig " The sea might be Venice's floors but it does not mean that the people of venice are good swimmers. " Ludwig was surprised with that unusual truth.

In the midst of darkness of the hallway a voice was heard saying " Is it true Feliciana... that the Revoltz erased Alfred's memories? " Feliciana worriedly replied " I'm afraid it's true Alice… " Alice ran towards Feliciana with tears on her eyes; she embraced Feliciana while falling in her knees " Feliciana I beg you save him! ". Felicina took Alice from her knees and compassionately said " I'm afraid Alice, I can't, for he's memories might have erased completely same as mine. " Alice wiped her tears and took a step back; with a deep and serious voice Alice spoke to Ludwig " My kingdom shall support and join this war against the Revoltz; Magic shall be at your presence to serve and obey your commands unquestionably until peace shall be given back. " Ludwig replied " I am pleased with your decision, Queen of the Sacred Magic."

Alice smiled and told Feliciana " If Ludwig made you remember him even you completely forgot everything , so do I, I can make Alfred remember me no matter what… "

….

After the other kingdoms heard that the kingdom of wizards and witches are joining the war they all agreed to fight and unite with the Beilschmidts against the Revoltz.


	17. Chapter 16: At the Side of my Brother

Author's Notes:

So… here the next chapter!

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … At the Side of my Brother …+

**Gilbert's point of view:**

It took months of preparation and planning for the tactics and agreements of the war. Well, the kingdoms were still silent then but you can already feel the motion between the Revoltz and the other kingdoms. The demons as always, are not part of the show for they were still having their own wars with the angels on which we are not allowed to take part. The awesome me took a lot of part in training the new-fangled vampires with their attacks for the tremendous me had been in a lot of battles since I was born.

Every time I train this kids or young adults, they can never stop wandering or asking why didn't I became King?... Well obviously, the awesome me is too awesome for the throne that they gave me a more awesome position as the king's knight; and that was my reply every time they ask me but… is that really the real answer… the truth?... I don't want to tell them truth for I don't want to be seen as an adopted child…

Before our blood rule the kingdom, there were Romanians who lead the land but then they had fallen for the Revoltz made a reason why hunger for human flesh and blood should not be controlled. The Romanian king bestowed his throne to his fearless knight, my great-grandfather. Many trusted my great-grandfather that he will someday bring peace to all kingdoms but everyone was left with a question in their minds " Was he really appointed to that position for the good of the people or was the **Beast** appointed to that position for it is the only hope?... "

There was a reason why he was feared… and it was the half of him… my great-grandfather was not a pure blood vampire for his father was a demon and this made him the greatest half-blood that ever lived. At his birth, many worried that he might be something that should not even exist in this world but when he was born with a body like a human, his mother thought he was just a normal vampire until he became 12 and started to show signs of difference like, when he becomes too angry his skin slowly becomes black and that one time he accidentally fell from a bridge he flew for he grew bat like wings at his back… his mother feared that one day he'll become a pure blood demon so she kept him out from the struggling world… until the war came… the kingdom of the vampires needed new recruits for the Revoltz are getting stronger each year and the kingdom's army are getting out numbered; My great-grandfather's mother had no choice but to send him to war… and there… they all witnessed how the **Beast **vanquish everything on its paths… my great-grandfather knows how to control the beast inside him that is why he lived peacefully like an ordinary vampire. His blood was inherited by my grandfather and my father and now…my brother.

This is the reason why he was appointed as king for I didn't inherit the blood of the Beast…

When I was a child, many people thought that I was adopted, since I didn't inherit any of my father's looks nor his character like Ludwig but that didn't matter to my father cause he always treated and loved me as his first son… and by the way he was the person who introduced the word " AWESOME " to me. And before he died… he told Ludwig to take good care of his people and the other kingdoms and he told me… to take care of my brother and our family for it is the greatest responsibility he could ever bestow to anyone. I'll never forget him for he was the only person who gave me the reason to live…

…

**Matthew's point of view:**

Anyone would wonder why I became the Spirit King since my brother and my other relatives are werewolves. Since… it's a very long story I would just reply " I died young… ".

When my mother, the former queen of werewolves was giving birth to me and my brother, she had a hard time pushing out the first twin, for my neck was tied to her umbilical cord and as a result, Alfred was taken out first and sadly… I died… my mother can't accept the truth so she approached the former spirit king to return my soul back but since it would break the law of life and death the spirit king neglected her but after my mother confessed that I died because of birth, the spirit king was interested for I was genuinely pure and for that, he made a decision; I was allowed to live but as a spirit; at first, when my mother heard that decision she thought of it as a ridiculous answer but since it's the only way, she accepted it.

Living as a ghost in front of an dynamic werewolf family is kind of… helpless… my father and brother would play ball and I wanted to join them but then suddenly I remembered I'm a spirit, the ball would just past thru me… in some matter I hated my childhood for I can't control my floating ability, visibility and my ability to hold and lift things but everything changed when I reached 18 cause that age was the time where I started to become better. When I was 19 I started to know how to mimic the appearance of a person, to make a storm and to take food out off the fridge without opening it.

The spirit king knew that one day his time would come to an end so he manage to get a replacement… in a simple manner… he choose me for only a pure spirit can inherit the throne. My family at first were shocked with the decision of the spirit king cause my brother will be the next king of werewolves and that makes us both a king… well at first it was weird having two siblings rule different kingdoms but then, as a rule we should be separated for it is the only way to escape the arguments that could cause war. It was sad at first, being taken from your family… but then I realized… I wasn't stolen… I was just paying the price of escaping death…

And now… the nightmare begins, I have no choice but to join my brother with the Revoltz for it is the only way to make sure that he survives this war. I don't have to worry of myself too much since I'm just a ghost… a spirit… I'm immortal and invincible; nothing can harm me since no one can see me and most of all I believe that this will end soon while I'm at the side of my brother.

…

The first assault of the Revoltz was near the Kingdom of fairies. Everyone was prepared for the battle; you can even see the sad and sorrowful look in their faces since their fighting their own kind in this war and most of all the hope and bravery in their eyes as they boldly look from afar, where their King's footing is. Feliciana was next to Ludwig as well as Gilbert; they were in silence for a moment until the dark followers of the Revoltz showed up fearlessly…

**Gilbert's point of view:**

So here am I again standing at the side of my brother… how inconvenient it is… I think the Revoltz should start praying not cause when the beast starts to dance it will dance like a devastating tornado…

Then the second war of the Kingdoms started with the sound of a trumpet…


	18. Chapter 17: The Royal Possession

Author's Notes:

Ladies and Gentlemen!

Here's the next chapter…

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … The Royal Possession …+

Red…

The colour that stained the green, luscious hills and grasses of the once peaceful and graceful land of the Fairies…

That place rained blood and flooded flesh and bones;

Screams and Tears echoed at every corner of the land…

Hope had no place in this dance.

No one wanted this to happen…

But since history repeats itself… no one can escape the terror and sorrow of war…

Gilbert watched his people die… He did not have time to cry even his face was slapped with blood and grief.

Feliciana was with them but everyone had a hard time fighting the Revoltz since Ludwig did not want to use the Beast in this war for some reason and… since the Kingdom of Spirits is with the Revoltz, the other kingdoms had a hard time slaying them for a spirit/ghost can't be seen nor touch.

…

Gilbert was busy slaying very Revoltz on his path until he found the Spirit King…

Matthew, the spirit king, effortlessly killed his enemies by grabbing their hearts; his hands can pass thru any solid, as a manor ability of a spirit, any spirit can do this. Even Matthew can't be seen that easily Vash bravely fought him even guns and swords are nothing against this King... Vash ran towards the spirit king with a broken piece of a sword, it was a part of the once known sword that could harm any spirit but since the spirit king was extremely good in dodging because of his baseball fanatic brother, Matthew grabbed Vash's heart before Vash could even attack again. Vash was one of Matthew's friend but since the war had no place for friendship the only thing Matthew could do, is to say sorry…

Matthew dropped his friend's heart and struggled to comprehend what he has done. Matthew flew away as fast as he could; Gilbert took the knife from Vash's hand and said goodbye to the King's most trusted General, then he walked away with a burning heart eager to destroy the spirit king.

…

Vash was slowly dying on the stained grasses of the land… he was about to take his final breath when his beloved appeared… she held Vash's head to her arms and kissed his forehead…

Vash: Lily?...

Lily: Yes brother…

Vash: I told you to stay home… why are you here?

Lily: It does not matter anymore…

Vash: Go home Lily… y-you should not be here… run away or someone will hurt y-you …

Lily: Brother… did you know why I left my kingdom?

Vash: You never told me the reason…

Lily: I'll tell you now… I don't want to be the fairy princess just because I possessed the gift of darkness….

Vash knew Lily was hiding something from him. She lied many times about the reason why she left her kingdom but now she told the truth, Vash can finally close his eyes without the confusion of his beloved sister…

Lily hugged the dead man who took care of her when she ran away from her kingdom. He treated her like a family even he never met her since but now, since he died its Lily's time to show who could truly dance in this battlefield hills…

…

The sun started to set when Lily let her brother's head rest on the ground. Lily wiped her tears and glance at her brother for the last time, then she walked away slowly… she skip two steps and landed on her toes like a ballerina then she started to spin around the ground, she was actually dancing in the middle of an ongoing battle…

Unexpectedly the Revoltz were attracted to her dance so they just stood and watched her; the other kingdoms took the opportunity to slay them and it was a surprise to everyone for the enemies still fought but they fight like drunken men.

The Beilschmidt knew what was happening. The gift of darkness that made the kingdom of Fairies impossible to conquer has been found after thousands of years; it was the gift called the Dance of the Dark Words, when a person posses this gift, that person can dance beautifully and perfectly and every movement that person makes is a command or that none can resist unless you're blind cause this gift can only be used to those who couldn't see.

Every kingdom has a possession that made them unique and dangerous and this possession can one day be a threat but this was always prevented by the **Law**.

…

Gilbert followed Matthew to the woods. Matthew stooped for a while after he noticed someone was following him. Gilbert ran towards Matthew and stabbed him with a sword. Matthew thought that Gilbert forgot that he is a spirit, nothing can harm him; But then he felt pain from where he is stabbed and he saw black smoke came out too, he was surprised and he stepped away…

Matthew: How… H-how could hurt me?

Gilbert: (* Raised the sword *) Remember this?

Matthew: The Excalibur?! Where did you get that? The late spirit king broke that into pieces and hid them everywhere before I replaced him.

Gilbert: Yes he did destroy it thousand years ago but I've been through a lot of places because of the war and I'm a bit of a collector so I discovered pieces of the Excalibur. At first I thought it was a trash cause it never showed its powers to me but since I found the last piece from that person you recently killed, I completed it and now here I am shocking you with King Arthur's sword.

The Excalibur was one of the weapons that could destroy a spirit/ghost and eventually it was the only sword that could kill the spirit king. The light from that sword could make a spirit blind and the sound from the sword make a spirit lose control of its visibility and as a cause, they can be slain easily.

Gilbert took the chance to slay the Spirit King until Alfred came.

Alfred pushed Gilbert away; Gilbert was facing the werewolf king on his own but he was not afraid since the Excalibur was with him, Alfred attacked him and slew away the Excalibur with his sharp claws; It was the first time Gilbert use that sword so he had a hard time controlling it. Gilbert thought Alfred was going to kill him until Alice came.

When Alfred saw Alice he started to struggle from a head ache and ran away with Matthew.

Gilbert thanked Alice's arrival for it might be the last of him if she did not came.

Alice felt that Alfred still knew her but there was something preventing him to remember.


	19. Chapter 18: Separations

Author's Notes:

It's Vacation at last!

I have more time for writing chapters~!

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Separations …+

While Ludwig and Feliciana fought side by side in the battle field; Ludwig glanced at his side for a second and saw the time traveller sitting on a stump near the dark forest; He got surprised and glanced once more to take a sure look and saw nothing but an old stump.

Since the Dance of the Dark Words is with them, the Revoltz became weak and started to fall back. The army of the Revoltz went running to the nearby forest, the other kingdoms followed them to finish what they have started at once. The Beilschmidt and the other kingdoms did not know that there were traps and snares waiting for them in the forest; without a sign they were lured to their death…

The Revoltz's plans played flawlessly like the lyre of Apollo. The Darkness and silence of the forest was replaced with screams and blood… countless we trapped, killed and few survived.

Feliciana survived the traps but she can't find Ludwig anywhere. Her tears started to fall when there was no response to her call of his name. Feliciana's knees collapsed on the grassy ground of the forest… while tears blur her vision… she heard a voice calling her name at a distant… she arose and slowly walked near the person calling her name, hoping it was Ludwig being unharmed. Feliciana wiped her tears as she approach the man behind the fog who's calling her name. She smiled thinking it might be Ludwig, for the shadow of the man behind the fog had a long coat. She ran toward him and suddenly a werewolf jumped at her and pushed her to the ground, blocking her to stand back.

The fog slowly cleared… and little by little the face of the man behind the fog was seen… it was the founder of the Revoltz…

Feliciana: (* Struggling to escape from the claws of Alfred *) D-dantte…

Dantte: I heard you knew everything now…

Feliciana: Why?... why are you doing this to me?... to Ludwig?

Dantte: I thought you'd never ask, well… Ludwig killed my father and as a cause the Revoltz fell down to its knees and I was left with nothing. I swore vengeance and here I am now doing the best I could.

Feliciana: Then why did you made me as your Queen if I'm nothing but a puppet?

Dantte: Feliciana, Feliciana… you ask such childish questions… of course, I want to give Ludwig the greatest revenge ever made so I'll make the one he loved take his life…

Feliciana: I won't kill Ludwig!

Dantte: Of course you won't kill him but you should know what I found out cause it might change your mind…

Feliciana: …

Dantte: Want to know what?

Feliciana: What?

Dantte: My father did not kill you just because he wanted your flesh for he was just replacing your heart…

Feliciana: Heart?... W-what do you mean?

Dantte: This is why the late Romanian vampire king stepped down to his throne. He knew that my grandfather stole the heart of the God of Darkness; anyone possess this heart is like a god with limitless strength, power and darkness. My grandfather replaced his heart with it and that is how the Foundatins of Revoltz were build. My father was expected to be the next possessor but since he wasn't born on the day of the red moon, the heart won't beat his blood; he can never possess it.

Feliciana: I wasn't born on the day red moon.

Dantte: You weren't, but since the heart knew the pain and suffering of your soul endured when Ludwig left you when you were still young and with your pure innocence, the heart was begging to be your possessor.

Feliciana: (* Shivers *)…

Dantte: You are the Perfect Possessor that this Heart of Darkness was seeking since it felt its Owner….

Feliciana: (* Pushes Alfred away *)I WILL NOT LET YOU REPLACE MY HEA-

Ludwig: Feliciana!

Feliciana: Ludwig!

As Ludwig ran towards Feliciana, he was blocked by a pack of werewolves. They surrounded him, he has nowhere to go.

Dantte: Don't you dare go near her Beast or you'll be torn into pieces…

Ludwig was going to explode but since he saw Feliciana's face frightened, he can't dare to show his true self.

Dantte: Now Feliciana… choose; you could come with us and rule your kingdom and be the beloved queen of your people by the power of the heart, without Ludwig getting hurt or you can be with him but before you could be his forever, he will be torn into shreds or become a dog food.

Feliciana: (* Looks at Ludwig, Looks back to Dantte *)

Ludwig: Feliciana, don't worry I'll be fine just run away save yourself, I can't afford to lose you again!

Feliciana: (* Seriously stares at Dantte *) I'll come with you but promise me that you will never hurt Ludwig nor take my memories again.

Ludwig: Feliciana, no!

Dantte: (* Raised his right hand *) I promise…

Ludwig: Feliciana… no…

Feliciana: Love is Sacrifice Ludwig… and this is my Sacrifice for you…

Feliciana left with Dante and the other werewolves. They disappeared on the fogs leaving Ludwig frozen in anger. Then it rained so hard that it washed all the filth on the fields.

Ludwig was still there… on the spot where Feliciana left him… he was still on his knees… soaking himself and all his sadness in the rain… it was the first time he cried that hard… he can't imagine more painful experience that what he is feeling now… it is painful to be left by the once who you truly loved…

With a blink of an eye the rain stopped and setting of the place where Ludwig was kneeling was completely different…

He was on that place again… in the Realm of Time…

Time Traveller: What a cry baby…

Ludwig: She chose them… she left me again…

Time Traveller: You're the one who left her first; she was just returning the favour…

Ludwig: When will that day come…. When everything is just right… When there is no wall standing in front of us to tear us apart… Tell me when will that day be?…

Time traveller: I'll tell you the truth, that day will Never come.

Ludwig: I know that day would never come but why am I still trying?...

Time traveller: As I told you, Love is unstoppable and that's one of the reason it controlled everything now…

Ludwig: Can I talk to the god of love about this?

Time traveller: Love and I don't get a long a lot so… I can't help you about that…

Ludwig: Could you turn back time and bring me back to when the battle is still starting.

Time traveller: I can't.

Ludwig: Why?

Time traveller: Everything is balanced by Laws and Rules; Kingdoms have this even the heavens especially Time… Time travellers can't change what has been done on the past for it might change the future and affect everything. Time is a very strong element Ludwig; happenings should not be stopped instead it should be prevented. That why I warned you…

Ludwig: Warned?

Time traveller: I saw me right?... that was a warning.

Ludwig: I've been wondering on which side you are with... are you with the Revoltz?

Time traveller: (* Surprised *) Ludwig don't you know about the Laws of Balance between the Heavens and Worlds? The battles of the worlds are only for the worlds and the battle of the heavens is only for the heavens, whosoever breaks this Law shall be punished with eternal conflict. I surely don't want that to happen in my dimension, that is why I'll always be Neutral.

Ludwig: You know everything! You're even the Wisest! Why can't you help me with this?! Who are you?! (* Grabs the masked face of the time traveller and looked into his eyes *)

Ludwig was frightened and surprised of what he saw…

The time traveller's eyes had billions of dimensions in it; all the dimension circles spins in different turns and each circle have different movements, others were slow and others were too fast and normal.

Ludwig saw the Beginning and the End of All but he saw something that surprised him most… he saw a boy crying alone while saying " Why can't you give up… I did everything... so that we could just… just stop doing this over and over again… "

The time traveller pushed and stepped away from Ludwig…

Ludwig: What was that?...

Time traveller: Everything I know…. But don't worry, your mind can't handle everything, it will all just fade away after you sleep…

Ludwig: …

Time traveller: But since you did that I can't help nor see you again.

Ludwig: What?

Time traveller: You became a threat to my safety; look at the sky, it became gray… it sees harm at your presence now… you won't like it when my mother gets angry.

Ludwig: ….

Time traveller: I'm very sorry Ludwig… this is the Last time you'll ever see me again.

Then the waters rise and flooded the whole realm, drowning Ludwig to reality…

Two people walked away from his side that day and those persons were the reasons why he didn't gave up yet…

Ludwig doesn't know what to do now… anyone would give up if they were in his place but Ludwig is not that type of person. Ludwig is a King and Kings are not Cowards, they die in the battle field with all their Honor.


	20. Chapter 19: Bestowal

Author's Notes:

So…

Here's the next chapter everyone~!

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Bestowal …+

Love and Time unexpectedly talk to each other even they never get along well…

god of love: Are you sure he's going to give up?

Time traveller: He will.

god of love: What if he won't?

Time traveller: You heard me, he will for he shall be killed soon…

god of love: What if " she " won't kill him?

Time traveller: Then he will kill her for the heart will control whosoever posses it.

god of love: I still doubt this…

Time traveller: Have you forgotten who I am… I'm the god of time, I know everything and I'm always right…

god of love: But love is totally different from other elements… it could stop everything even fate.

Time traveller: But this is all your fault right?

God of love: Huh?

Time traveller: You bestowed him a Bloodless Love.

…

Mean while at the Kingdom of the Werewolves…

Feliciana was looked up in a dungeon made of silver. The dungeon made her weak every second. She can't transform nor escape for she has been watched and guarded 24/7.

…

Matthew was in his room. He was frightened for the wound from the Excalibur won't heal. The Prophesy was right… when the king of spirit disobeys the balance; the Excalibur will find him and destroy him at once. But Matthew can't die now… his brother needs him.

Matthew was trying to heal the wound but it only gets worst. Then suddenly somebody barged in his room that called his attention; He managed to hide his wound with his long illusive cloak before he faced the person. It was Alfred; Dantte told Alfred to get hi; Matthew got the point and followed Alfred's lead.

…

Feliciana was too weak, she was easily pushed into a chair, where she was tied in chains; while Alfred controlled her movements she was injected with a very strong pain killer. Then suddenly Matthew appeared from nowhere, he came closer to Feliciana and slowly entered his hand to her chest, grabbed her heart and swiftly replaced it with the Heart of Darkness.

The Heart of Darkness directly responded to its new possessor, it gripped to all the passages of her blood and pumped a new kind blood to her body. Feliciana paused after a beat and she spoke in tears " Goodbye Ludwig… " then she suddenly fell asleep…

…

Matthew wanted to kill himself for what he has done. He was never been this evil… he was just forced for he wanted to be on the side of his brother and he doesn't want Alfred to get lost any further. Matthew promised that he will save him no matter what.

…

Dantte thought Feliciana died cause she stopped breathing and she haven't move for minutes. Dantte was about to tap her shoulders until she started breathing. She grabbed the chains and tore it like paper. She stood and rose her face…. She looked at everyone with her crimson red eyes… then she spoke " At last… I've been awaken. "

Dantte smiled on what he saw. Alfred was speechless and Matthew was terrified.

It was not the Feliciana that they used to know… it was the Heart of Darkness who will bring chaos once more.

…

Back at the Dimension owned by Time

god of love: What is a Bloodless Love anyway?

Time traveller: What!? Your love itself but you don't understand it?

god of love: How about you explain it to me; I might remember.

Time traveller: (* Whispers *) I wish you die soon…

god of love: Did you say something time?

Time traveller: Could you stop calling me time, I have a name.

god of love: Ok, ok so… could you explain it now?

Time traveller: (* Takes a deep breath *) A bloodless Love is a love that would not care even there absolutely from different worlds or kind, even enemies, as long as that love is true and forever those lovers would never give up.

god of love: I see… so that's why he won't give up cause it's a careless type of love.

Time traveller: And it is a Mistake.

god of love: What!? But never made mistake of what I created cause I made it with a purpose.

Time traveller: Then what is your purpose on making this kind of despicable love?

god of love: I forgot.

Time traveller: What?!

god of love: Just joking… as I've told you everything has a purpose but to understand that purpose would take a lot of time.

Time traveller: …

god of love: You're wise, you'll understand that purpose soon. (* Smiles *)

Then the god of love disappeared from nowhere.

Time traveller: What an Idiot.


	21. Chapter 20: Interesting Situations

Author's Notes:

Then…

Here's the next chapter~!

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Interesting Situations …+

The weird disturbing laugh of Feliciana echoed at the hall ways in the mansion of the Revoltz. It was her feeding session; not like the real Feliciana, for Feliciana would insist to eat human flesh but since the Dark Heart gave her a new blood, she became completely the opposite.

Dantte entered the room after the screams ended.

Dantte: Finnish now?

Feliciana: (* Holding the head of a girl so tightly *) Can't you see… I'm still not finish with this one…

The girl was struggling to get off Feliciana's grip and her new weapon…. The Titanium Claws ( This legendary weapon by the werewolves can cut through diamonds; this weapon is capable of resizing on whosoever wears it, for example if the werewolf who wears it did not transform yet, it can look like normal sized claws but if the person transforms to a werewolf it can double or triple its size just to fit on its possessor and this weapon is placed in your hands by putting it on your fingers. )

Feliciana: Oh~ why did you stop screaming~?

Girl: In the end I would just die right… so kill me already!

Feliciana: (* Smiles *) But it spoils my appetite if you won't scream cause blood itself won't satisfy me but blood with pain and despair is the main course… hahahah~

The girl scream as she saw hell in Feliciana's eyes and her skull was slowly crushed. Feliciana let her go the moment she died…

Dantte: You should not use those claws in this useless occasion my queen, you might not enjoy its capability if you're in the battle field.

Feliciana: This my weapon right?... and this is my kingdom… THAT MEANS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME TILL I SAY SO!

Dantte: (* Surpriced *) !

Feliciana: hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!... Dantte I was just joking and seriously… don't tell me what to do or I might spin you're head off.

It was clearly not Feliciana… there's not even a pinch of Feliciana in her… it was all the Heart of Darkness.

Alfred entered the room to update about the other kingdoms.

Alfred: About the other kingdoms?

Feliciana: And who's this?

Dantte: C-can I s-speak not my Q-queen?

Feliciana: Sure but don't shiver I might steal your neck.

Dantte: (* Clears throat *) My Queen this is Alfred Jones, he is your King.

Feliciana: My what? He is so weak how could he be king!?

Dantte: Well…

Feliciana: I demand a divorcé.

Dantte: What!? but my Queen, he is the King of Werewolves; without his help our numbers will greatly be reduced.

Feliciana: It's still the same… without his people or with his people, we will still be victorious as I'm here.

Alfred: Then I'll accept the divorcé; don't worry Dantte I won't be against the Revoltz.

Feliciana: So… who's our enemy?

Alfred and Dantte were surprised on what Feliciana asked them; then Dantte remembered the changes that the Heart of Darkness does to its possessor. The first change is the changes of the appearance; second, mentality; third, no memories on everything; fourth, emotionally; fifth, infinitive power and strength and the sixth, the complete disappearance of the possessor as a whole. Dantte did not expect that the changes were showing rapidly. His greatest fear is coming true, once these changes are complete, Feliciana will lose control of herself and destroy the whole world.

Feliciana: Don't make me ask twice priest.

Dantte: Ludwig my Queen; Ludwig Beilschmidt, the King of Vampires and all the other kingdoms' Queens and Kings.

Feliciana: Just a vampire! (* Laugh *) How weak… is this a joke?

Dantte: But your highness, He's also a demon.

Feliciana: A half-blood?

Dantte: Yes my Queen.

Dantte: How interesting…

…

Other dead bodies scattered on the battle field were put into autopsy. The Kingdom of the Elves was in-charge of the autopsy for they excel in medical terms than the other kingdoms. After one month the results were complete. The King of Elves discovered an unexpected result so He called the presence of the King of Vampires for the confidential information.

Ludwig was expected to use transformation but since Ludwig is not the type of person/ king who like to take rides, he ran from Berlin to Shanghai for one and a half day. No one can attack him nor catch him for he was the fastest runner in the land and since the Revoltz did not know he was summoned, he was not disturbed in his travelling.

The moment he arrived on the place, he was guarded by the military elves. They transported him to the hospital on which the office of their king is. The moment he arrived in the building everyone stared in silence to him until he entered the office of their king. The guards stayed outside the room and watched for any threats in the surroundings.

Ludwig: Your highness. (* Bows *)

Yao: Don't be too respectful Ludwig… were both kings here… please, call me by my first name if you can still remember it.

Ludwig: Ok. So… Yao, you have summoned me, is this information that confidential?

Yao: Yes Ludwig, I discovered that there were bullets used in the war that were made in silver…

Ludwig: But silver bullets were always used in these wars for it's the only compound that could hurt or kill a vampire or a werewolf.

Yao: And Holy Water…

Ludwig: What!?, I didn't ask any help from Humans.

Yao: You know them, they love getting involved in something they should never be in.

Ludwig: I'll inform the Presidents and the Prime misters about this.

Yao: Their militaries are not involved in this; the civilians are, that is why we can't do anything about it.

Ludwig: Everyone is busy protecting their kingdom now, how could we help them if we don't even have time to help ourselves.

Yao: Then this war won't just involve kingdoms… it will involve countries and the whole world.

Ludwig: (* Sigh *) What should we do now?...

Yao: This is quite interesting… you don't know the answer.


	22. Chapter 21: Missing

Author's Notes:

Sorry…

I got busy reading manga

and forgot to update…

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Missing …+

Ivan Braginski the Father of Darkness/ God of Darkness was sitting on his throne next to his Queen. He was worried for he always senses the emptiness inside him.

Ivan: My love, did you ever felt that there was something missing in you?

Natasha: Sometimes… Is that the reason why you were always bothered?

Ivan: I just want it back… for once I just want to feel it… to have a heart.

Natasha: I know how you feel… were going to take it back soon as she told us where it is…

Ivan: But what if she gave it to the creatures of darkness, then we can't do anything since it will cause war to the universe for gods are not allowed to interrupt things which are on this dimension without the god of love's provision.

Natasha: Isn't the god of love your brother? Why won't you talk about this to him…

Ivan: We don't get along these times… I mean nobody gets along with him since his weird and selfish.

Natasha: Nope he's not, it's just… nobody understands him.

Ivan: When do you think I can own it back?

Natasha: Why do you need it so much!? Do you want to be wrathful and despised again!?

Ivan: Natasha…

Natasha: (* Sigh *) I'm sorry… I'm just frustrated… I'll go now (* Leaves the throne room *)

Natasha ordered her personal maid to tell her husband that she slept in her room if he asked her where the queen is; the maid followed what she ordered. Natasha went to the realm's dungeon to visit her sister. The guards knew why she was here and they were not allowed to tell the king or their ditched. Natasha walked to the darkest and the deepest part of the dungeon where her sister was locked up. She arrived at her sister's cell. It was made from the hardest metal so that she can't escape since she is a royal blood, Natasha struggled to imprison her.

Natasha: I heard that you don't eat nor rest this months… it's not good for you…

Yekaterina: Good for me?...You don't even care if I die here!

Natasha: Please rest and sleep Yekaterina… I don't want my sister to get sick. (* Walks away *)

Yekaterina: (*Cries *) How could you… How could you do this to me?... I took care of you, our brother and our kingdom since out parents were killed and now this is how you repay all my effort, sweat and blood that I offered so that all of us would live a bountiful life… No… I won't rest… I won't sleep… until I tell the truth that you framed me as the thief even it was you who stole his heart and hid it away so you could replace his memories and become his wife! He never loved you… cause you don't even know what love means!

Natasha: (* Stops and ran back to Yekaterina's cell *) How could you say such things if you don't even know how it feels to be hated, feared, pushed away by the one you truly love!...

Yekaterina: If you truly love him… you would let him go…

Natasha: That is not true love… that is what giving up means… but I'll never give up that is why I did everything so even just for a moment… he could love me back.

Yekaterina: Nothing can remain hidden Natasha… one day your cracks will be seen and you'll suffer the consequence.

Natasha: I know that day will come but even though he'll kill me because of it… I'll still love him till the very end.

Natasha left the dungeon and went back to the throne room. She sat at her throne slouching, remembering what her Ukrainian sister said "If you truly love him… you would let him go… ", She wanted to but her heart won't just give up.

And even if she wants to return the heart, she can since it was stolen from her by a werewolf in the dark forest while she was hiding it away.

…

Mean while in the Kingdom of Vampires.

Ludwig was there again, staring at that painting then he took a lighter and lit it up. It burned in front of him like his love for Feliciana. Ludwig knew that if the heart was placed in his beloved, her memories and feelings for him will just be thrown away and forgotten like trash. Ludwig should be braver now since his enemy will be his lover. Ludwig would never try to hurt Feliciana but since this is their fate and they can escape it, the only thing he can do is weep to her death by his hands.

Ludwig watched it as it turned into ashes slowly… silently…

Then he remembered someone saying " Why can't you give up… I did everything... so that we could just… just stop doing this over and over again… ". He wondered why he could still remember that even the time traveller told him that he'll forget what he saw in his eyes after he sleeps. Ludwig thought it might connect with his lost childhood memories cause even the time traveller showed him all about his past, he still felt that there was still something missing.


	23. Chapter 22: Some Company

Author's Notes:

I don't have much to say…

Well… just enjoy~!

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

" + Bloodless Love + "

+ … Some Company …+

Ludwig was busy planning for the next attack in his office when suddenly he was called by his cousin/new Royal General, Roderich Edelstein bringing important report to Ludwig. He told Ludwig that they have captured two humans who might have been fighting with them in the last battle. Ludwig did not continue his work and made Roderich lead him to the prisoners.

…

They were placed in a dark prison cell and their hands were chained. Ludwig and Roderich stood at a distance from the cell. Roderich announce the arrival of the King of Vampires. A human stood up and walked near to the light near the dark cell to show his face.

" Lovina!? " Ludwig said surprisingly.

" Oh, you know him sire? " Roderich asked in wonder.

" Him? " Ludwig replied questionably.

" I'm not Lovina! My name is Lovino Vargas potato bastardo! " The prisoner spoke.

" How Dare you speak to the King in such way! " Roderich proclaimed furiously.

" It's fine Roderich even his great, great, great, great, great grandmother was like this to me. "

" W-wait, how did you know my great, great, great, great, great grandmother? " Lovino asked for he was confused.

" Well she's was my late fiancé's twin sister. "

" Your late Fiancé's… wait you mean you were the one who killed my great, great, great, great, great grandmother's twin sister? "

The place became silent for a moment as Ludwig remembered that day and Roderich was confused and irritated for they were like broken DVDs, they repeat the word " great " too much. From the dark cell another human came near to the light.

"Antonio!? " Ludwig said surprisingly.

" You know her sire? " Roderich asked in wonder again.

" You knew my great, great, great, great, great grandfather too? " Lovino asked surprisingly.

" So they got married… as expected. So why is he still here? Isin't Antonio a human too? " Ludwig concluded.

" Yes my great, great, great, great, great grandfather is a human and This is Isabel, she may look like him but she is not him cause obviously, Isabel is a girl and she is my neighbourhood's annoying daughter. "

" I'm his girlfriend. " Isabel proclaimed to them.

" No, you're not! " Lovino objects.

" Oh Lovi~ you're so mean! "

" Shut up! You're the reason why we're here you idiot! "

" So… you're great, great, great, great, great grandmother is a time traveller right? " Ludwig asked directly.

" Yes she was. " Lovino answered.

" Was? What do you mean was? "

" Didn't you know? Time travellers lose their powers the moment they lose their virginity; since time is the element of perfection, time travellers are expected to have the perfect body, mind and soul just to pass all those exaggerated dimensions and bottomless knowledge that is why when a time traveller loses his or her virginity, he or she loses the perfection of his body, mind and soul and that's the reason why my great, great, great, great, great grandmother lose her time travelling powers. "

" I see… I never knew that… but what if a time traveller died and became a werewolf but she is still a virgin, does that mean she still have the power to travel time? "

" Well I'm not the god of time… how should I know stupido. "

" Watch you manners human, He's the king of all the kingdoms of darkness! " Roderich informed him.

" Roderich it's fine… really… I got used to this when I met my ex-fiancé family. So what are you planning to do next. " He asked Lovino.

Lovino got what Ludwig asked him and answered. " I don't know. "

" Please don't conceal the truth Lovino, this is for the protection of your existence, of your people's existence. "

" Why do you and your people protect us always… we can stand on our own now, this is not the dark ages anymore! "

" Lovino… " Isabel said worriedly.

" You don't know what you are talking about Lovino… humans are just mere mortals, if they are against us immortals, it would take them a thousand tries before you can kill one of us, that is why we need to protect them. "

" If we are that weak, why won't you emit the humans from extension if we are that menace… imperfect. "

" Humans were the reason why this world exist; without them this world becomes meaningless then the god of time and the god of love will take conflict again; they will fight on whom shall own this world and as a result great tribulation shall come to this universe. I surely don't want to happen in my kingdom… in this world, that is why I shall protect these mere mortals just to maintain a pointless peace. " Ludwig proclaimed respectively.

Silence covered the room then the king of darkness felt but before he left he told Lovino " I'm trying to help you and your people so please be participative and help yourself if you don't want this war to be worsen and… I didn't kill your great, great, great, great, great grandmother's twin sister; she was killed because of this endless war. "

…

Ludwig went back to his office but before he could even enter his office door a Bulgarian general was already waiting for him at a corner. They both entered the room as the Bulgarian general started informing the king that the Revoltz are recruiting troops for their next attack as the kingdom of vampire's secret spy said; they were recruiting in North America, Africa and Middle East. Ludwig was surprised when the Bulgarian general told him that the Revoltz were recruiting in Middle East even one of the most powerful kingdom of darkness is there, the Kingdom of Mummies.

Translations:

Italian:

Bastard: Bastardo

Stupid: Stupido


End file.
